Casos sem acasos
by ffnt
Summary: Acompanhe como os marotos, Lílian e suas amigas descobriram que, na vida, nada acontece por acaso.
1. eles e elas

Antes de tudo começar, um breve esclarecimento: nada disso me pertence. Desde Tiago Potter à Torre de Astronomia, é tudo obra de nossa estimada JK Rowling.

Capítulo I – Sobre eles e elas. 

Desde que se entendia por gente, Ana Dupré acreditava ter sido malignamente amaldiçoada. Até então, em seus 17 anos de vida, nunca tinha encontrado ninguém tão desastrada e sem jeito quanto ela mesma. Já tinha tentado tratamento com poções e até terapia trouxa, mas parecia que a maldição era irreversível. Alguns diziam que era pura distração, outros simplesmente diziam: "ninguém é perfeito, não é?". Isso porque a baixinha era, de fato, invejável. Apesar de seus 1,55m, era a prova de que os melhores perfumes estão nos menores frascos. Natural da França, com descendência alemã, a menina possuía um incrível rosto angelical, marcado por bochechas rosadas, olhos azuis e uma boca perfeitamente desenhada. Inteligente, meiga e divertida, tinha três paixões declaradas: moda, música, e sua gata rabugenta.

As paixões, no entanto, pareciam atrapalhá-la em sua recente empreitada: chegar até o Expresso de Hogwarts. Sua altura e fragilidade, acoplados com o tamanho de sua bagagem, impediam que a loira prosseguisse por entre o mar de pessoas. Com enorme satisfação, avistou, uns cinco passos à frente, a solução de seus problemas.

- Emilyyyy, socorro! - A loira gritou, balançando desajeitadamente os braços.

Emily Strike era quase o oposto de Ana. Alta e esguia, possuía olhos e cabelos negros, que insistiam em ser presos em um coque frouxo. Enquanto a maioria das meninas se preocupava em estar sempre linda, Emily parecia pouco se importar. Ironicamente, toda a suposta simplicidade formava um conjunto espetacular e misterioso. Como se não bastasse, seus olhos transmitiam uma inteligência assombrosa. No fim das contas, Emily Strike poderia ser apontada como uma obra de arte: bela, intrigante, e inacessível para a esmagadora maioria. Poucos felizardos tinham a graça de descobrir a divertida e encantadora Emily.

- Oh meu deus, a cada ano que passa você aumenta a quantidade de tralha! Sinceramente, Ana, pra quê tanta mala? É só uma escola. –A morena falou, começando a empurrar o carrinho da amiga com natural facilidade.

- Emily, você me conhece! Eu não consigo decidir entre minhas roupas, e acabo querendo trazer tudo.

- Ainda não entendo o porquê de eu ser amiga de uma Barbie. – Emily falou, revirando os olhos.

- Ainda nem começou o ano e já está se fazendo de durona? – Lílian Evans se intrometeu na conversa.

Pra completar o trio de amigas, nada como uma ruiva de olhos verdes. Estudiosa, doce e responsável, tinha pânico de chamar atenção. Tinha um fraco por coisas diferentes, e não suportava senso comum. Por isso, tinha as amigas que tinha – e os inimigos, também.

- Ah, Lil, ela merece. Não consegue dar dez passos sem tropeçar, e decide empilhar um imóvel nesse carrinho? – Emily falou, divertida.

Após finalmente se acomodarem no último vagão, as meninas puderam conversar à sós.

- Gente, sabe o que eu tava pensando enquanto vinha pra cá? – Ana falou, distraída com a paisagem.

- Que você é uma exceção, já que loiras bonitas não devem ter a capacidade de pensar? – Emily falou, sem tirar os olhos de suas palavras cruzadas. Aquilo era um hábito: adorava qualquer tipo de jogos.

- Deixa de ser chata, Emily! – Lílian falou, aos risos. – Fala, Ana, o que foi?

- Esse ano é um marco. Passado e futuro se misturam de uma forma tão... Assustadora.

- Ok, pode esquecer, você não é uma exceção. – Emily falou, rindo. – Que história é essa?

- Ah, não sei... De repente me peguei pensando em tudo que a gente passou nessa escola, e ao mesmo tempo, no que viria pela frente. Não sei, não me sinto preparada pra deixar a proteção dos diretores e professores. Não sei o que vou fazer daqui pra frente.

- Ora, mas é claro que sabe! Vamos morar todas juntas no coração de Londres, termos nossas carreiras e sermos felizes. – Lílian falou, positiva.

- Vocês não pensam em casar, não? – A loira perguntou.

- A tonalidade de seus fios está afetando a autenticidade de seus neurônios. Casar, flor? Pra quê? – Emily perguntou, indignada.

- Eu quero casar. – Lílian falou, tímida.

- Eu também!

- Eu não. – Emily limitou-se a dizer, olhando pra paisagem.

- Como não? Prefere ficar velha e solitária, ter um monte de sobrinhos, virar fumante, alcoólatra, obesa e diabética? – Ana perguntou horrorizada, no que a ruiva começou a rir.

- Prefiro morrer de overdose a morrer de desgosto. – Emily falou, seca.

- Do que exatamente você está falando? – Lílian perguntou, séria.

- Nada. Esqueçam.

- É a sua irmã, não é? Já fazem tantos anos, e você sempre se esquiva do assunto. – Ana perguntou, cuidadosa.

- Não vamos falar sobre isso.

- Tudo bem, a gente respeita. Quando quiser conversar, seremos seus ouvidos. Prometo inclusive não fazer comentários. – Lílian falou, compreensiva.

- A ausência de comentários é particularmente tentadora.

- Ah, Emily, bota logo isso pra fora! Ficar guardando essa mágoa só vai te impedir de viver bons momentos. – Ana falou, docemente.

- Ok, tudo bem. Eu tinha uma irmã mais velha que não era bruxa. O fato de ter sido a única da família a não apresentar poderes mágicos nunca a afetou: sempre bem resolvida, conquistou uma carreira brilhante e um marido perfeito. Namoraram desde novinhos, acho que por uns nove anos. Casaram-se, e dois anos depois, a notícia: ele tinha uma amante. A partir de então, eu vi minha irmã definhando, por conta de um mal que vende tantos livros, lota tantas sessões de cinema, e faz tantos floristas felizes: amor. No fim das contas, minha irmã morreu de câncer, de repente. Ainda não se sabe a causa dessa doença, mas eu posso jurar que decepção amorosa provoca surgimento de células cancerígenas. Eu gosto de viver. Estou muito bem sem um amor, obrigada.

Fiéis ao trato de não tecer comentários, Lílian Evans e Ana Dupré emergiram em pensamentos sem dizer palavra, enquanto o dia escurecia lá fora, e os alunos já se apressavam a trocar suas vestes.

- " -

Pedro Pettigrew havia ficado para trás – outra vez. Ele nem se importava mais. Depois das longas férias de verão, comendo a comida que ele próprio cozinhava, não pretendia ir para o dormitório antes que tivesse provado todas as delícias do banquete de boas vindas. Entre uma dentada e outra, observava as pessoas alvoroçadas contando sobre suas deslumbrantes férias cheias de glamour e viagens. Ficou repassando mentalmente os dias quentes em que cuidava da irmã mais nova e administrava os remédios da mãe. Sentiu mais fome.

Enquanto isso, Remo Lupin caminhava vagarosa e nostalgicamente pelo castelo. Ao avançar pela fabulosa construção, se recordava de cada momento vivido naquele indescritível lugar. Em seu interior, torcia pra que ainda voltasse ali muitas vezes no futuro. _Quem sabe como um professor_, não pôde deixar de pensar.  
>Chegando ao dormitório, arrumou sistematicamente suas coisas, enquanto sua mente repassava mentalmente os trejeitos daquele encantador anjo. De todas as pessoas que conhecia, ela era de longe a mais impressionante. E nada mais paradoxal do que um lobisomem, fadado às reclusas em noites de lua cheia, apaixonar-se pela setimanista mais inacreditavelmente doce do castelo. <em>C'est<em>_ la__ vie_.

Ainda imerso em dramáticos pensamentos, Remo Lupin acenou para o amigo que entrava no dormitório de cara fechada.

- Eu adoro mulher, mas como são CHATAS! – Sirius Black vociferou, enquanto atirava a camisa em cima da cama.

O moreno era impactante. Existia algo de muito instigante entre o olhar sombrio, azul acinzentado, e o sorriso quase de escárnio que brincava na face milimetricamente coerente do maroto. Ele parecia o retrato falado da cafajestagem. Alto, forte e com um físico definido, parecia ter sido feito exclusivamente para ser exposto, dividido e usado – e era como acontecia. Possuía uma displicente autoconfiança e se sentia o dono supremo da verdade. Sua personalidade peculiar era fruto de complicados problemas familiares, resolvidos de forma a transformar qualquer tipo de ressalva, mágoa e dor em ódio. De alguma forma, a tática funcionava.

- Ora, ora, o que temos aqui, senão o cachorro atormentado por seu maior vício! – Tiago Potter saiu do banheiro enxugando os cabelos.

Tiago Potter era, como o amigo, arrebatadoramente bonito. Não se podia destacar o ponto alto de seu sucesso. Os cabelos espetados e displicentes faziam um perfeito par com os olhos castanho esverdeados e o sorriso perfeitamente branco e alinhado. A barba por fazer conferia um ar de seriedade desmentidos pelos olhos travessos e – para espanto de muitos – dóceis. Apesar de sempre ter se divertido com a população feminina do castelo, nos últimos anos fora fisgado pela dona dos cabelos vermelhos mais perigosos de toda a Hogwarts. Havia algo de especial e diferente naquela que não se deixava levar por nada que sempre funcionou com todas as outras. É certo que suas amigas também eram irredutíveis. Emily, com aquele jeitão não-me-toques, espantosamente dividia a função de batedora do time da casa com Sirius. Aninha, em toda a sua perfeição e doçura, desencorajava a todos os garotos que acreditavam não ter chance com a menina. Outra possível opção seria o fato de que vivia escoltada por seus queridos melhores amigos, Tiago e Sirius. Já a ruiva... Era intocável. Tudo sobre ela era curioso. Podia ser ao mesmo tempo doce e azeda. Inteligente, e amiga de Severo Snape. De tantas contradições, parecia um quebra-cabeça. A vontade de decifrá-la, depois dos incansáveis foras, fez com que Tiago Potter permanecesse com as investidas. Ainda que nem de longe pudessem ser considerados próximos, o moreno se empenhou em observá-la de maneira atenta, assinando enfim sua sentença de morte. A cada nova constatação que fazia sobre a ruiva, o moreno se via cada vez mais envolvido, ainda que não admitisse.

- Já chega pra mim, eu cansei. Durante seis longos anos construí uma inegável reputação nesse castelo, e é hora de eu me aposentar. Nunca pensei que fosse me ouvir falando isso, mas preciso de uma namorada. – Sirius falou, seguro de sua decisão.

- Não, não acredito. Aluado, ouviu isso? O cachorro tá querendo uma dona! – Tiago falou, entre risos.

- Imagina ele de coleirinha? Ohn, que fofo, Almofadinhas! – Remo falou, zombando do amigo.

- Podem rir o quanto quiser. Eu vou namorar a garota mais sensacional de toda a Hogwarts.

- Opa, a Lílian não!

- A Ana é minha! – Antes que percebessem, Pontas e Aluado deixaram escapar o que nunca antes havia sido discutido.

- Aaaaah, que idiotas! Os dois já têm endereço certo, e ainda estão sozinhos. Vocês são dois incompetentes mesmo! Pontas nem tanto, já que a ruiva é dura na queda, mas a Aninha, Aluado? Ela é claramente louca por você! Cai pra dentro, lobão! – Sirius gargalhou, fechando a porta do banheiro atrás de si.

Nessa atmosfera, Pedro Pettigrew entrou no dormitório.

- Que caras são essas? – Perguntou o recém-chegado.

- Nada não. – Responderam os dois em uníssono.

A familiar sensação de exclusão foi rapidamente desviada quando Pedro finalmente fechou os olhos, no primeiro dia de seu último ano naquela escola. Antes de adormecer, pensou em compartilhar tudo que passava em casa desde a morte de seu pai, mas preferiu deixar pra lá. Ficar se lamentando não mudaria nada. Tinha sorte de ter os amigos que tinha, e poder passar a maior parte do ano longe de casa.

**N.A:** Esse capítulo introdutório é mais para apresentar os personagens, mesmo. A história começa no próximo capítulo - e eu espero que gostem.

- ffnt


	2. planos, irritaçõesborboletas, decepções

Capítulo II – Sobre planos, irritações, borboletas e decepções.

- Emily, você ainda planeja sair desse banheiro? – Lílian perguntou, paciente.

- NÃO! – A morena berrou antes de voltar a terrivelmente cantar uma música trouxa.

- Gostava tanto daquela música. – Ana comentou, arrumando o cabelo.

- Aninha, você é tão cruel! Além de ser naturalmente linda, ainda se esforça pra ficar melhor! Os homens desse castelo precisam estudar, minha querida. – Lílian falou, jogada em sua cama.

- Pode ficar tranqüila, meu bem. Tiago Potter tem fraco por ruivas, e até onde me consta, você é a única do castelo. É vaga cativa. – Ana piscou, antes de receber um golpe de travesseiro da amiga.

- Quem não te conhece que te compre, baixinha perversa. Você é MÁ! – Lílian falou, dirigindo-se ao banheiro enquanto Emily saia, sem qualquer pressa, secando os cabelos.

Após vestir o uniforme, a morena enrolou o cabelo molhado num coque e já ia saindo, quando foi interceptada pela loira.

- Ok, tudo bem. Eu entendo que você não gosta de se arrumar, mas isso é uma questão de saúde. Solta esse cabelo.

- Oi?

- Eu disse pra você soltar esse cabelo. Isso já é demais! O cabelo mofa, Emily!

- Pensei que só queijos mofassem.

- Pelo visto, cérebros também mofam. Vamos, penteia esse cabelo.

Alguns minutos depois, a ruiva saiu pronta do banheiro, e as três rumaram em direção ao salão principal.

- Oi, meninas. – Pedro cumprimentou.

- Olá. – As meninas responderam, se acomodando.

- Ana, Lil, Emy. – Lupin falou educadamente, sentando-se ao lado de Emily.

- Cadê a coisa mais fofa da tia? – Emily falou, abraçando Remo. Desde o primeiro ano, aquela tinha sido uma amizade irreversível.

- Desde quando Emily Strike é carinhosa com alguém? – Sirius falou, surgindo no salão.

- Costumo ser seletiva. – A morena respondeu, se servindo de suco.

- Olha quem fala, a maior propaganda enganosa desse castelo. Por que ainda não veio falar comigo? – A ruiva falou, apontando o lugar vago do seu lado direito.

- Cuidado, cara, o Pontas tá chegando. Não curto ataques de ciúmes matinais. – Sirius falou, dando um beijo na bochecha da amiga.

- Ah não. – Lílian falou, com uma careta.

Como se Murphy quisesse comprovar sua lei, naquele momento as portas do salão principal se abriram, revelando um maroto com os cabelos especialmente despenteados.

- Sirius, o que você fez com o meu pente? – O moreno perguntou, envergonhado.

- Tá de sacanagem? Não sou eu que tenho esse cabelo esquizofrênico. Eu nem uso isso!

- Sábia decisão. – Emily falou, lembrando do trabalho que tivera havia poucos minutos.

- Pedro e Remo não têm cabelo... Será que eu esqueci meu pente em casa?

Alguma coisa na voz do garoto irritava alguma parte das entranhas de Lílian. Ela não conseguia explicar ao certo. Depois de toda aquela guerra de anos, seja por conta de sua amizade com Severo, seja por conta das irritantes investidas do maroto, a calmaria parecia ser pior. Desde meados do sexto ano, o maroto simplesmente parara de importuná-la. No início, tudo pareceu perfeito, e foi então que ela começou a sentir o incômodo. Algo a irritava quando estava perto dele. Havia alguma coisa na geometria do rosto, ou no som da voz, ou nos trejeitos irritantes. Talvez resquícios daquela época tão desmedida de azarações inconseqüentes. O fato era: ele provocava um mal estar em suas entranhas. Por mais estranho que isso pudesse soar, era a melhor maneira de explicar o que acontecia. Por isso, ela sempre tentava fazer com que as atenções da conversa permanecessem o menor tempo possível voltadas pra ele.

- Nós temos pentes, Potter. Ana provavelmente trouxe dezenas deles. Podemos te doar um, agora pare de fazer escândalo. – Lílian falou, e com um aceno de varinha, secou e arrumou o cabelo do moreno. O que veio a seguir não foi nada agradável.

Com um beijo estalado na bochecha da ruiva, Tiago Potter acomodou-se para o seu primeiro café da manhã do ano.

Após uma dolorosa aula de Adivinhação, as três alunas mais céticas da sala rumaram exaustas para o Salão Comunal da Grifinória, esperando encontrar a tão conhecida paz e serenidade junto a lareira.

- A poltrona da esquerda é minha! – Gritou Ana, fazendo as outras murcharem.

Ao atravessaram o quadro da Mulher Gorda, no entanto, pensaram estar no lugar errado. Meninas de todos os tamanhos, cores e idades acotovelavam-se para escrever seus nomes no quadro de avisos da casa. Curiosas, as três se aproximaram do tumulto, e foi então que puderam ler:

"_Prezada população feminina de Hogwarts,_

_É com grande prazer que informo que está aberto o processo seletivo para o cargo de minha namorada. Devo alertá-las que minhas exigências serão elevadas. Preparem-se._

_Com amor,_

_Sirius Black."_

- Ok, vou vomitar. – Emily falou, se distanciando do quadro.

- Mas que... Ele é maluco? – Ana falou, tentando buscar alguma explicação para aquilo.

- Ora, mas é o que vamos descobrir agora! – Lílian falou, marchando para o dormitório masculino dos setimanistas.

- QUE HISTÓRIA É ESSA DE FAZER TESTE PRA NAMORADA, SIRIUS BLACK? – A ruiva gritou, indignada.

Olhando ao redor, percebeu que o dormitório estava vazio, a não ser por um rapaz debruçado numa escrivaninha. Sem camisa. Junto dele, de vestes neon, lá estava ela: a irritação.

- Evans? – Potter se virou, e ela se demorou ao checar cada milímetro desnudo daquele corpo. Ombros largos, peitos definidos, barriga perfeita. Nada muito demais, apenas... O suficiente. A irritação a acometeu como um furacão.

- Potter, não sei se é de seu conhecimento, mas enquanto em sociedade, nós, seres humanos, usamos ROUPAS.

- Evans, não sei se é de seu conhecimento, mas enquanto em sociedade, nós, seres humanos, não invadimos o dormitório alheio. – Tiago falou, sorrindo marotamente.

- Eu tenho bons motivos. Cadê aquele cão pulguento?

- Ué, mas vocês não são amiguinhos? – Potter falou, com desdém.

- Somos. Éramos. Qual o problema dele? Honestamente, acho que ele regride com os anos. Vai ficar velho e começar a engatinhar.

- Você é tão dramática, ruiva. Ele só quer se divertir. Está desiludido com as mulheres. Já é um avanço pensar em namoro, não acha? Ele pensou que fosse ficar feliz, inclusive!

- Oh sim, agora faz todo o sentido, já que ele quer se divertir com os sentimentos de pessoas inocentes.

- Ah, por favor, não pense que todo mundo é igual a você e suas amigas não! Essas garotas são oferecidas e não se dão ao respeito! Só querem saber de... Bem, respeito se conquista, minha querida.

- Não sou sua querida.

- Quem eu quero ou deixo de querer não é problema seu. É minha querida e acabou. Agora se me der licença, vou terminar minha carta.

A irritação já não permitia que ela se movesse. Sentia-se quente, irritada, paralisada, e seus olhos insistiam em tirar fotocópias da pele ligeiramente queimada de sol do maroto.

- Deve ser pra uma de suas queridas. – Por fim, deixou escapar, referindo-se à carta.

- Acertou em cheio. – O maroto disse, piscando os olhos.

- Mas é claro! Não tem nem a decência de negar! – Agora a garota tinha certeza de que fora traída por seu próprio corpo. De repente, sua metade racional que pedia, já há alguns segundos, para que ela saísse do quarto, fora sabotada por uma parte enferrujada que queria saber que raio de carta era aquela. Suas entranhas doíam.

- Minha mãe é uma senhora muito preocupada, Evans. Ela gosta de saber quando chego aos lugares, se estou bem, e precisa saber que continuo a amando a cada dia que passa. Acho que devo a ela esse capricho, ou você discorda? – O maroto perguntou, sem ao menos olhar para a garota.

_Ah, agora era só o que me faltava! De repente, a peste fica boazinha, para de azarar os outros, para de se oferecer pra qualquer rabo de saia, e ainda é carinhoso com a mãe. Ora, a quem ele quer enganar? _

Certa de que havia recuperado o controle de seu corpo, e torturada por suas entranhas que pareciam estar com câimbras, ela fez o que deveria ter feito no exato momento em que entrou no quarto: saiu, dizendo um simples "Adeus, Potter.".

Ainda absorta em seus pensamentos, surpreendeu-se ao encarar Sirius Black, perfeitamente acomodado em sua poltrona preferida.

- O que é aquilo, pode me explicar? – Lílian apontou para o quadro, já confusa demais para armar uma briga. Era atentamente observada por Emily, que estava deitava no sofá com a cabeça no colo de Remo.

- Pensei que você fosse aprovar minha decisão de ter uma namorada, ora.

- E por que isso do nada?

- Ah, se você fosse homem entenderia. As mulheres são alucinantemente chatas. São burras, e grudentas, e falsas, e manipuladoras, e pra mim já chega. Conclui que os poucos minutos que eu tenho de diversão não compensam as horas de dores de cabeça. Decidi por bem vasculhar o castelo à procura da garota certa pra mim. – O maroto terminou, buscando a aprovação da ruiva.

- Não entendo quando dizem que ele é inteligente. – Emily soltou, mais pra si do que pros outros.

- O que disse, Strike?

- Nada, Black, nada. Continue com seu plano perfeito.

- Não, agora fale, por favor. Não é sempre que tenho a honra de ter sua palavra dirigida à minha pessoa.

- Ok, você que pediu. Só estava analisando o tamanho de sua burrice, mas pensei alto.

- Ah, mas é claro que trata-se de uma provocação. Essa sua língua ferina ainda vai pagar por ser tão solta. Escute a voz da razão, Strike. – Sirius falou, expondo seu melhor sorriso de escárnio.

- Ameaças, tão típico. Vá arrumar namoradas, Black.

- Vá apodrecer sozinha, Strike.

- Ok, já chega. Sirius, ela tem razão, você é uma perfeita anta! Pense comigo: que tipo de mulheres irá atender a uma convocação para ser sua namorada por meio de um PROCESSO SELETIVO?

- Uhn... Todos?

- Você me imagina disputando uma vaga para namorada de alguém? Ou a Ana? Ou a Emy?

- Não, mas vocês são diferentes. A Ana está proibida de interagir com o sexo oposto, já que é nossa coisinha fofa; você já tem namorado, e a Strike não tem sentimentos. Satisfeita? – Emily e Lupin se remexeram no sofá.

- Eu não tenho namorado, e antes que você comece a falar do seu amigo, saiba que você está entrando numa missão suicida. Todas as mulheres que te levaram a querer uma namorada vão agora te atormentar até que consigam ocupar esse lugar. Boa sorte, meu amigo, você vai precisar. – Com um beijo na testa do moreno mais irresistível de todo o castelo, a ruiva foi se recolher. Logo em seguida Sirius Black subiu pensativo, deixando no salão apenas o casal de amigos.

- Pressinto um conflito entre marotos. – Emily falou, divertida.

- Conflito? – Remo perguntou, desviando os olhos de sua leitura.

- Segundo o Black, Ana não deve interagir com o sexo oposto.

- E o que tem isso a ver com conflitos?

- Tudo, a começar pelo seu drama ridículo. Toma vergonha nessa cara, Remo! Você é apaixonado por ela desde que chegou aqui no 5º ano, com aquela carinha de bebê angelical. De nós três, só com ela você é todo cuidadoso, cheio de não me toques e conversas superficiais. Do que você tem medo?

- Eu não sei do que você está falando, querida Emily. Tudo que sei é que está atrapalhando minha impressionante leitura.

- Sobre profecias, Remo Lupin? Isso é tudo mentira! Esqueça esse livro idiota e converse comigo.

- Não.

- Por favor...

- Não.

- Ah, Remo, o que custa! Eu nunca te peço nada!

- Tudo bem, eu aceito, mas você vai ter que falar algumas coisas também.

Segura de que não tinha como se complicar, a morena aceitou a proposta.

- Pois bem: o que te impede de investir contra a loirinha de olhos azuis mais apaixonante deste castelo?

- Bem, fora o fato de ela ser linda, inteligente e formidável, eu sou desinteressante e nem um pouco acima da média da beleza nacional.

- Ok, você agora é oficialmente um maroto. Até hoje eu tinha dúvidas sobre seu encaixe no grupo, mas agora vejo com clareza. A burrice, a superficialidade... Parabéns, _Aluado. – _Emily disse, ironicamente.

- Pensei que estivéssemos conversando. Podemos deixar as agressões para uma outra hora.

- Ora, não seja tão dramático, apenas fiquei desapontada. Você acha que eu seria amiga de alguém fútil ao ponto de dispensar um REMO LUPIN por conta de um pequeno contratempo lunar? Embora pareça frágil, a menina é durona. Todas as noites de lua cheia some do quarto. Volta sorrateira pela manhã, cheia de olheiras, e um estranho sorriso nos lábios. Não foi difícil descobrir seu segredo: é animaga, transformando-se numa borboleta. Acredito que acompanhe vocês em suas aventuras suicidas.

- Como é? Ela é animaga? Impossível! Teríamos percebido!

- Uma borboleta?

- Sei lá! Ela contaria aos meninos, são tão amigos!

- Ela nos contaria, também. Por algum motivo, nunca contou. Ela nunca fala dessas coisas. Acho que gosto dela por isso. – Emily refletiu por um instante. No fundo, tinha consciência do quanto amava as amigas.

- Espera aí. O que o fato de ela ser animaga tem a ver com me aceitar?

- Ah sim, absolutamente nada. Ela deve morrer de medo e ter ode a você, por isso vai lá te ver na sua fase mais assustadora. Acorda, ela é louquinha por você.

- Não é possível! Não sou bonito, nem rico, nem jogo quadribol, e ainda sou _lobisomem_!

- Ah, cale a boca! Você é inteligente, doce, gentil, cavalheiro, e ainda lobisomem! Odeio admitir, mas pra completar, ainda tem seu charme. Se não fôssemos amigos... – A menina falou, mexendo no cabelo do maroto.

- Eu te odeio.

- Por que, lobo mau?

- Agora que eu sei disso tudo vai ser mais difícil de esquecer! Eu já tava quase conseguindo...

- Esquecer? Você OUVIU tudo que eu disse?

- Sim, mas ela não merece um namorado como eu! Que perspectiva de futuro posso dar a ela? Quem contrataria um lobisomem como funcionário?

- Dinheiro e conforto não são tudo, meu amigo. O tempo é curto. Eu sugiro que você pare de complicar as coisas, e se permita viver um pouco.

- Olha quem fala, senhora não-me-relaciono!

- As pessoas são decepcionantes, o que posso fazer?

Dizendo isso, a morena levantou-se e rumou pra seu dormitório, deixando o maroto imerso em seus pensamentos. Poucos minutos depois, o retrato da Mulher Gorda girou.

- Fala, Pedrinho! – Remo falou, encarando as chamas da lareira, sem olhar para o amigo. Estranhou a ausência de resposta, mas ouviu o estofado da poltrona ao seu lado afundar. – Agora deu pra não responder os amigos, é? – Nesse momento, levantou a cabeça. O que viu não foi nada agradável.

Pedro Pettigrew parecia ter dificuldade para se sentar na poltrona. Com as costas curvadas, segurava uma compressa de gelo contra o olho direito.

- O que aconteceu? – Perguntou Remo, alarmado.

- Nada. Recebi uma notícia ruim, e acabei me distraindo. Bati a cabeça na estátua do Cavalheiro de Normandia. – Pedro improvisou.

- Uma notícia ruim? Como, de quem?

- Uma tia minha faleceu. – Pedro falou, frisando mentalmente a mentira para que não esquecesse mais tarde.

- Meus pêsames, cara. Quer conversar?

- Não se preocupe, nunca fomos muito próximos. Era quase uma tia de consideração, e já estava bem velha. Apenas fiquei surpreso, e acabei me descuidando.

Desconfiado de tudo aquilo, Remo fez um feitiço e melhorou o aspecto dos olhos do amigo. Apesar de contundido, o roxo já não era mais visível. Decidiu insistir.

- Pedro, quero que saiba que pode conversar comigo. Seja lá o que esteja acontecendo com você, posso tentar ajudar.

- Não, não pode.

- Então existe algo acontecendo?

- Aluado, não me faça remexer no passado.

- Se for pra melhorar o seu presente, eu insisto.

Num súbito momento de gratidão e confiança, Pedro Pettigrew decidiu relatar o que passava desde a repentina morte de seu pai, que um belo dia saíra para trabalhar e nunca mais voltara. Apesar de nunca terem sido muito próximos, o garoto sentia falta do pai, muito mais por conta da responsabilidade que tivera de assumir desde que partira. Disse tudo que precisava, tudo que sentia, e no fim, sentia-se mais leve. Remo era um bom amigo.

- Pedro, eu não sei o que dizer. Quem cuida da sua irmã e sua mãe enquanto você está aqui?

- Uma bondosa vizinha nossa. Nos conhece desde bebês, e como é sozinha, propõe-se a ajudar. Senhora Reynalds, devo muito a ela.

- Imagino que sim. Tudo que tenho a dizer é que a morte é, sim, cruel, mas nada como o passar do tempo. Sua mãe irá se recuperar, Pedro, e no fim das contas, se sentirá orgulhoso por ter feito parte de sua recuperação. – Remo falou, encorajando o amigo.

- Tenho certeza disso. Obrigado. – Pedro falou, sinceramente.

- É pra isso que existimos, Rabicho. – Remo falou, sorrindo.

- Preciso que prometa que não vai contar aos outros, eles não entenderiam.

- Como não? Sirius odeia a família e Tiago parece viciado na dele. De qualquer forma, prometo não comentar. Talvez seja melhor, e te faça esquecer mais depressa. Estou aqui pro que precisar.

- Valeu, Aluado.

Dizendo isso, Remo Lupin viu mais um de seus amigos dirigir-se aos dormitórios. Sentindo pena de Pedro e confuso com a conversa de Emily, resolveu ficar lá por mais algum tempo.

Seria possível que Emily estivesse certa? Quer dizer, só de pensar em Ana arriscando-se numa noite de lua cheia já sentia calafrios. Não sabia, entretanto, se por receio de algo acontecer à garota, ou simplesmente pelo fato de a menina se importar ao ponto de fazer tamanha loucura. Não, não era possível. Entenderia que qualquer outra garota o correspondesse, mas não Ana – era demais.

Convencido de que Emily estaria imaginando coisas, resolveu que prestaria atenção na noite seguinte, de modo que pudesse ver se a loirinha de fato aparecia batendo suas asas pelos arredores da Casa dos Gritos.

**N.A: **Primeiramente, gostaria de agradecer a **Ana Beatriz Scalercio **e **Stel Pynabe **por terem muito gentilmente me surpreendido com comentários. Obrigada =)

Agora falando um pouco sobre escrita, gostaria de dividir meu espanto. É impressionante como os personagens parecem ter vida própria! Quando decidi escrever esta fic, delineei um pouco do que seria cada um deles, e que trama os envolveria, mas nada saiu como o esperado! De repente, me dou conta de que uns são dramáticos demais, outros românticos demais... Que coisa. Pelo menos é legal ver o resultado. (Este é o fim de um devaneio fora de lugar.)

No mais, espero siiiinceramente que comentem - e gostem. Nos próximos capítulos, muito romance, disputas, e, infelizmente, drama. Tomara que consigam suportar até lá.

- ffnt


	3. bonecas e lobos, sapatilhas e namoros

Capítulo III – Sobre bonecas e lobos, sapatilhas e falsos namoros.

Era aula de Feitiços. Lílian movimentava sua pena com destreza, enquanto registrava cada palavra do professor. Ana dormia tranquilamente, ao passo que Emily tentava captar palavras e frases do professor, e rapidamente contar a quantidade de letras que tinham. Essa era uma mania da garota: contar letras. Grãos, janelas, segundos – simplesmente gostava de contas. Do que não gostava, no entanto, era de ser atrapalhada por projéteis de papel atingindo sua cabeça. Olhando para trás, avistou a cara risonha de Sirius Black, e imediatamente passou o papel pras amigas. Nunca fora muito curiosa, e não conseguia pensar em nada vindo de Sirius Black que a pudesse entreter.

Enquanto pensava que a frase "Sirius Black é um idiota" possuía seu número preferido – 20 – de letras, foi cutucada por Ana, que rapidamente tratou de acordar por conta das novidades.

- Emily, você ajudaria alguém sem ganhar nada em troca? – A loira perguntou, já desconfiando da resposta. Reconhecia que aquela era uma tentativa em vão.

- Depende de quem.

- Alguém que, digamos, você não goste muito.

- Claro que não, por que a pergunta?

- É que sabe o que que é, é que a gente tava aqui, né, e aí...

- Sirius precisa de sua ajuda. – Lílian falou, sem rodeios.

- Minha ajuda? Pra que?

- Antes que você ache um absurdo e diga não, saiba que ele faria isso por nós.

- Isso o que, Lílian?

- Bem, você lembra que no primeiro dia de aula ele pôs um anúncio para conseguir uma namorada?

- Sim. – Emily respondeu, revirando os olhos.

- Então. Duas semanas já se passaram, e ele está louco. Não consegue ter sossego, com meninas o perseguindo por todos os cantos.

- Pensei que ele gostasse disso.

- Parece que não mais. Enfim, ele precisa que alguma de nós finja ser sua namorada até que tudo se acalme.

- UOU, UOU, UOU, VOCÊ NÃO ESTÁ PENSANDO... – Exaltando-se, a morena esbravejou.

- Senhorita Strike, queira conter-se, por gentileza? Do contrário, serei obrigado a tomar providências. – O professor de Feitiços era conhecido por sua não tão grande tolerância.

- Desculpe, professor. – A morena respondeu, olhando feio para Lílian.

- Eu disse que ela ia fazer um escândalo! - Ana falou, dando de ombros.

- Me admira que você tenha se dado ao trabalho de me propor um absurdo desses, Lílian.

- Ah, não é nada demais! Já andamos juntos, de qualquer maneira. Seria só para o caso de alguém vir perguntar.

- E por que alguma de vocês duas não pode fazer isso?

- Somos muito amigas dele! As pessoas saberiam que não é verdade.

- Esse problema, minhas caras, é todinho dele, e de mais ninguém. Infelizmente não estou disponível para ajudas. Passar bem. – A morena falou, se levantando por conta do término da aula.

- Ei, Emily, espere, preciso falar com você. – Sirius gritou, enquanto a morena saía da sala. Fingindo que não ouviu, a garota apressou os passos. – Eu sei que está me ouvindo, eu só quero conversar.

- E eu só quero não ter que conversar. – A garota respondeu, sem olhar pra trás.

- Eu posso te dar algo em troca.

- Não estou interessada.

- Em nada? Eu posso conseguir algo que você queira, ou... – Nesse momento, a menina parou de andar, virando-se para o maroto.

- Como assim conseguir algo que eu queira?

- Sei lá, de fora do castelo, talvez. – Sirius tentou, já duvidando que fosse surtir qualquer efeito. A verdade é que, no fundo, nem ele mesmo sabia se queria que desse certo. Não seria muito bom pra sua reputação apresentar, como sua primeira namorada, alguém como Emily Strike. A não ser por sua natural beleza, a garota não possuía qualquer outro atrativo. Desde que se conheceram, fizera questão de ser seca e fazer uso de poucas palavras. Não que ele se importasse, é claro, mas por vezes se via intrigado com a postura tão atípica da garota. Sempre se esquivando dos caras, com aquela pose de durona e batedora do time, poderia ser facilmente considerada lésbica. Para o maroto, esse seria um atrativo interessante. Impulsionado por essa perspectiva, resolveu prosseguir com a idéia.

- Ok, Black, esse pode ser o começo de um negócio. Por quanto tempo seria essa palhaçada? – A garota perguntou, cruzando os braços. _Por Merlin, ainda é marrenta!_ – Sirius não pôde deixar de pensar.

- Depende, não sei dizer ao certo. Até as meninas largarem do meu pé.

- Estabeleça um prazo.

- Três meses?

- Ora, Black, estou começando a achar que tem intenções comigo. É tempo demais. Duas semanas é meu prazo limite.

- Que seja. O que vai querer em troca?

- Que faça todos os meus deveres durante esse tempo, e que consiga uma coisa para mim. Entenda bem, Black: você precisa me prometer que não vai contar a ninguém sobre o que eu te pedi.

- Não estou certo de que artigos sexuais são permitidos no castelo, Strike.

- Não estou certa de que vou fingir te namorar, Black.

- Foi só uma piada, Strike.

- Péssima como sempre, Black. Já ouviu falar em Ballet?

- Uma dança trouxa onde umas mulheres muito gatas ficam se contorcendo com cara de sofrimento? – Black falou, enquanto Emily sorria.

- Um hipopótamo seria mais sensível, mas é isso sim. Enquanto dançam, essas mulheres usam o que chamamos de sapatilhas. Eu preciso de um par.

- Sapatilhas de ballet? Você?

- Fale baixo, Black.

- Vamos lá, é normal que eu me espante.

- Tudo bem, não me interessa. Acha que consegue? Preciso que sejam de ponta, tamanho 37.

- Considere-se dona do melhor par de sapatilhas da Europa, minha cara. Contudo, precisaremos de mudanças no planejamento. Você estabeleceu duas semanas, que parecem não condizer com tudo que terei de fazer por elas. Eu sugiro dois meses. O que me diz?

- Nem pensar. Um mês e não se fala mais nisso.

- Temos um trato? – O garoto estendeu a mão, exibindo um sorriso de satisfação.

- A princípio, sim. Não se esqueça das lições, e do mais importante: manter segredo sobre as sapatilhas.

- Algo mais?

Enquanto virava-se para ir embora, algo mais ocorreu à menina:

- Não que fosse preciso dizer, mas nada de contatos físicos muito íntimos.

- Não sonhe tão alto, Strike, eu não tentaria nada.

- Melhor assim, Black. Adeus. – Dizendo isso, Emily Strike marchou para o salão principal cheia de preocupações. Afinal, fora tão trabalhoso permanecer seis anos sem que descobrissem que dançava, e poderia ter posto tudo a perder confidenciando o segredo a ninguém menos que Sirius Black. Convencida de que não teria motivos para que o garoto desse com a língua nos dentes, irrompeu pelas portas do salão.

- E aí, Sirius conseguiu te dobrar? – Ana perguntou, entre uma garfada e outra.

- Digamos que fizemos um trato. Não se tratam de favores, apenas negócios. – Emily falou de cara amarrada.

- Ah não, perdi 10 galeões por isso! Apostei que ele não conseguiria. – Tiago falou, se servindo.

- E eu ganhei 10. Pequenas apostas, grandes negócios. – Remo falou, vitorioso.

- Apostou dez galeões que ele conseguiria me convencer? – Emily perguntou, incrédula.

- Coisas que aprendi com meu livro de Adivinhações, minha cara. – O garoto respondeu, misterioso.

Dando de ombros, Emily resolveu deixar a conversa pra lá e se servir. Pensaria em tudo depois.

O jantar permaneceu sem maiores ocorrências, e quando todos finalmente terminaram, se dirigiram ao salão comunal da casa. Ao chegarem, sentiram como se estivessem vivenciando um déjà vu: meninas se acotovelavam enlouquecidas tentando chegar ao quadro de avisos, enquanto outras saíam de cara amarrada e batendo os pés. Ao se aproximarem, puderam ler:

"É com grande prazer que anuncio o fim do processo seletivo há duas semanas inicializado. Informo, para devidos fins, que Emily J. Strike é minha mais nova namorada. S.B."

Nesse momento, Emily sentiu o jantar lhe queimando a garganta, enquanto toda a sala cochichava e a olhava de cara feia. Pensou em desistir, mas lembrou-se de suas sapatilhas, e resolveu apenas concentrar-se em manter a comida em seu devido lugar.

- Isso vai ser divertido. – Ana falou, com os olhos brilhando.

- Contenha-se, Barbie, ainda sou maior e mais forte que você. – Emily falou, azeda.

- Oh, eles não formam um casal perfeito? – A loira falou, debochando.

- Pshiii, vamos parando as duas? Que coisa! Emily, também não venha com tantos dramas, não é nada demais! Quando você menos esperar, tudo estará terminado. – Lílian falou, puxando as amigas para se acomodarem em seus lugares-de-sempre.

- E a idéia foi toda sua! Saiba que eu te odeio. – Emily falou, largando-se no sofá. Nessa hora, o retrato da Mulher Gorda deu lugar ao assunto da conversa.

- Deixou sua namorada jantar sozinha, Almofadinhas? – Pedro perguntou, alfinetando o amigo.

- Precisei resolver umas pendências. Strike, amanhã terá a sua recompensa.

- Parte dela, Black, parte dela. Não se esqueça das lições. Começo a achar que deveria aumentar o meu preço. Não era parte do trato que eu passasse a ser odiada por quase toda a população feminina do castelo.

Lembrando-se de seus devaneios sobre a orientação sexual da garota, Sirius resolveu se sentar.

- Preocupada, Strike?

- Na verdade não, só tentando ser mais bem paga pelos meus serviços.

- Tem certeza de que ser odiada por garotas não te incomoda?

- É com grande prazer que destruo suas expectativas: eu gosto de homens.

- Ah, você não faz nada certo, Strike! Justo quando comecei a simpatizar com você! – Sirius falou, sorrindo.

- Não se dê ao trabalho, Black. Sua simpatia não é de meu interesse.

- Ei, ei, ei, vamos deixar pra discutir a relação numa outra hora. Aninha, por que não toca um pouco pra gente? – Tiago pediu à amiga.

- Aqui, na frente de todo mundo? Sem chances! – Ana falou, corando.

- Odeio concordar com o Potter, mas seria uma ótima idéia. Qual o problema, somos _quase_ todos amigos! – Lílian falou, fazendo Emily sorrir.

- Está bem, mas vou querer pagamento.

- Eu tenho chocolates. – Tiago falou, passando a mão nos cabelos.

- Eu também, mas não pretendo dividir. – Pedro falou, arrancando uma risada de Sirius.

- Não gosto de chocolate... – Ana ia falando, quando foi interrompida por Remo:

-... preto. Só branco com biscoitos. – O maroto concluiu, sem pensar. Corando, Ana perguntou:

- Como você sabe?

- Já te ouvi dizer. – Remo falou, dando de ombros. – Eu tenho balas de gelatina. E aí, vai buscar o violão?

Aturdida pela inesperada troca de palavras com Remo, e sua súbita demonstração de conhecimento sobre suas preferências, Ana subiu pra buscar o violão. Balas de gelatina a seduziam violentamente.

- O que querem que eu toque? – Perguntou, se ajeitando.

- Rock! – Pedro pediu efusivamente.

- To com o Rabicho. – Sirius opinou.

- Aaaah não, toca aquela música linda que você compôs! – Lílian pediu, fazendo charme.

- É, queremos ouvir. – Todos disseram e, cheia de vergonha, a loira começou com os primeiros acordes. A surpresa veio quando Emily começou a cantar:

- I know you're somewhere out there/ Somewhere far away  
>I want you back I want you back  
>My neighbors think I'm crazy But they don't understand  
>You're all I have You're all I have

A morena foi seguida pela loira, que cantava de olhos fechados. Aquilo parecia demais para ela:

- At night when the stars light up my room/ I sit by myself  
>Talking to the Moon Try to get to you  
>In hopes you're on the other side Talking to me too  
>Or am I a fool who sits alone Talking to the moon?

Em seguida, a ruiva acompanhou os acordes:

- I'm feeling like I'm famous/ The talk of the town  
>They say I've gone mad Yeah, I've gone mad  
>But they don't know what I know Cause when the sun goes down  
>Someone's talking back Yeah, they're talking back

As três uniram as vozes para cantar o refrão:

- At night when the stars light up my room/ I sit by myself  
>Talking to the Moon Try to get to you  
>In hopes you're on the other side Talking to me too  
>Or am I a fool who sits alone Talking to the moon?

A loira mudou os acordes, e, pra finalizar, cantou o último verso:

- I know you're somewhere out there/ Somewhere far away…

Os marotos aplaudiram o trio, que agradeceu timidamente. Enquanto Ana se preparava para a próxima canção, Emily se amaldiçoou por não ter percebido antes a óbvia mensagem contida na música: era sobre Remo. Enquanto se dava conta do fato, seus olhos cruzaram com os do maroto, que com um levantar de ombros, sorriu com alegria.

Conforme Ana ia tocando, os marotos iam se juntando ao vocal, e eram 2 da manhã quando perceberam o quão tarde estava. Lílian tratou de mandar todos subirem pra seus dormitórios, deixando apenas Ana e um Remo pretensiosamente lento para trás.

Nervosa por estar apenas na presença do maroto, a loira deixou o violão cair no chão, provocando um forte estampido. Rapidamente, o garoto apressou-se a ajudar.

- Essa sua habilidade de derrubar coisas é incrível. – Ele falou, guardando o violão na capa.

- Então até você já reparou? – A menina perguntou, encabulada.

- Convenhamos que não é um segredo muito bem escondido.

- A gente faz o que pode. – A loira disse, rindo.

- Tudo bem, ninguém deve mesmo ser perfeito. – Remo falou, decidido de suas intenções.

- É o que dizem, né. – A loira respondeu, e ao tentar se levantar, deu uma topada no sofá. _Droga, só eu mesmo para conseguir parecer convencida e retardada ao mesmo _tempo, pensou a menina, esfregando o mindinho do pé. Seu desconforto e sua vergonha haviam chegado num estágio que tudo que queria fazer era sair dali. Apesar de todo o seu amor pelo maroto, nem em sonhos poderia imaginar que este diria algo assim para ela. Tudo que recebera, em dois dolorosos anos de convívio, foram palavras vazias e exatos dois abraços de aniversário, desfeitos timidamente pelas duas partes. Algumas trocas de livros, e o relacionamento não passava disso. Estava confusa, e precisava de ar. – Acho que não estou me sentindo muito bem. – A loira completou, vencida por sua falta de coordenação e boas respostas.

- Preciso que você fique. Preciso conversar. – Remo falou, segurando o punho da menina. Petrificada por olhar tão fundo nos olhos do garoto, Ana limitou-se a manear a cabeça, indicando que ouviria o que ele tinha a dizer.

- Ana, primeiramente, gostaria de me desculpar por ter sido tão covarde. – Remo começou, reunindo forças que nem mesmo ele sabia possuir. – Desde que chegou nessa escola, nunca consegui te tratar muito bem. Você nem deveria me culpar, na verdade. Saiba que sua beleza é intimidadora. – Falou, sorrindo docemente.

Ana, que mesmo sem um espelho sabia ter atingido uma coloração quase roxa, respondeu:

- Não lido bem com elogios, sou um pouco envergonhada.

Odiando-se por estar aparentemente sabotando a conversa, a menina ouviu o garoto dizer:

- Sim, eu sei. Você sempre torce as mãos nessas ocasiões.

- Como sabe disso? – A menina perguntou, intrigada.

- Da mesma forma que sabe que minha avó não adoece uma vez por mês. – O garoto respondeu, simplesmente. Tinha receio só de pensar em abordar o assunto, mas não via outra saída.

- Ah, mas só sei disso por causa das meninas. Não que algum dia você fosse me contar, é claro. – Ana falou, torcendo violentamente aos mãos.

- Já me desculpei por ter sido covardemente distante. Pensei que tivéssemos resolvido esta diferença. – Remo falou, tentando aliviar a tensão da conversa. – Pra eventos futuros, que fique claro que eu nem tenho avós, ambas já faleceram.

- Me desculpe, eu não quis...

- Deixa de ser boba, tava tentando fazer essa tortura ficar um pouco mais branda.

- Ah sim, obrigada. – A garota respondeu, sorrindo. Não estava se reconhecendo. Sempre fora tão decidida, tão forte, e naquele momento, em que sentia ser a única chance de finalmente tentar alguma coisa com o garoto, não sabia o que dizer. Odiou-se por ter mãos, elas a distraíam.

- Ana, eu sei o que você faz nas noites de lua cheia. – Nesse momento, Ana começou a suar. De repente, a sala ficou ainda menor do que já aparentava.

- Como... como disse? – Balbuciou, pondo o cabelo atrás da orelha.

- Fiquei preocupado quando descobri. Preciso que prometa que nunca mais irá nos seguir. – Remo pediu, tentando controlar ao máximo seu nervosismo.

- Não posso. - Ana respondeu, convicta.

- Como não pode? O que não pode é se arriscar como tem feito. Por favor, só me prometa.

- Já disse, não posso. Não existe perigo algum! Eu só vou lá, e me divirto. Sou mais rápida que todos vocês, e invisível também.

- Você não está medindo as conseqüências! Eu te vi semana passada, você fica muito perto! Sem saber que era você, Sirius quase te acertou com a pata. – Remo falou, transtornado só de pensar em Ana ferida.

- Ah, aquilo não foi nada! Eu me esquivei a tempo.

- Deu sorte, dessa vez. Pode ser que não tenha nas próximas. Por favor, não nos acompanhe outra vez.

- Você não pode me tirar isso. Não conhece os meus motivos.

- Nem você os meus.

Um silêncio se instaurou, e a menina já não torcia mais as mãos. Cruzava e descruzava as pernas, ao invés disso.

- Está irritada. – Remo limitou-se a dizer.

- Desisto de perguntar como sabe disso.

- Viu, um vislumbre de inteligência. Agora só falta resgatar o que lhe resta e parar de nos seguir.

Ana cruzou a perna com tanta força que quase desequilibrou a poltrona na qual se sentava. Sua cabeça zunia. Dizer o porquê de ser tão importante segui-lo seria o mesmo que revelar seu segredo, sua paixão. A cara dele, aparentemente impassiva, a estava incomodando. Será que não podia esquecer tudo aquilo? Não havia realmente perigo no que fazia! Será que havia tanto incômodo em tê-la por perto? E por que ele trouxe o assunto à tona? Parecia que a conversa seria tão mais agradável... Com raiva, resolveu dizer:

- Eu não vou parar. Estamos conversados?

- Isso não era tudo. – Ele falou, e a menina interrompeu os movimentos frenéticos que fazia com a perna.

- Sou toda ouvidos.

- Quero saber por que faz isso.

- Isso o que? – A garota perguntou, nervosa.

- Deixar o conforto do seu dormitório todas as noites de lua cheia pra se arriscar lá fora.

Suas mãos já doíam. A ponta do indicador da mão esquerda já não era mais sentida. Precisava contornar a situação. Com falsa calma, resolveu tentar inverter o jogo:

- E eu gostaria de saber como sabe tanto sobre mim.

- Sou observador. – Limitou-se a dizer, decepcionando a menina. A não ser pelo recém descoberto conhecimento de pequenas coisas a seu respeito, nada em Remo a fazia crer que, se finalmente resolvesse contar a verdade, seria aceita. Não conseguia acreditar que ele pudesse ser dela. Não era possível que, se ele tivesse algum tipo de interesse, não teria feito alguma coisa em dois anos inteiros. Por outro lado, pensava que não havia mais como segurar aquilo. Aquele segredo a agoniava, e precisava fazer alguma coisa para se libertar. Fechando os olhos, e praticamente quebrando o dedo do meio de sua mão direita, Ana decidiu fazer jus à casa que pertencia.

- Eu me tornei animaga porque não conseguia mais passar as noites de lua cheia em claro preocupada se você voltaria vivo. Não conseguiria imaginar a sua dor se fizesse alguma coisa com um de seus amigos. Imaginei que, se eu estivesse por perto, conseguiria buscar ajuda caso algo acontecesse. Confesso que outro motivo pelo qual decidi acompanhar vocês foi o meu fascínio pela amizade tão bonita dos quatro. Desde a primeira vez que os acompanhei, sabia que voltaria. A forma como, mesmo transformado, consegue reconhecer seus amigos em suas formais animalescas é incrível! Ainda que sob a casca de um lobisomem, eu posso te reconhecer – e isso me acalma. Incrivelmente, são nas noites de lua cheia que me sinto mais próxima de você. Posso te ver da maneira mais livre e desimpedida, sem me preocupar em ser reparada. Desde o primeiro dia em que te vi acomodar Emily no seu colo, e fazer carinho em sua cabeça, senti uma vontade incontrolável de ser a minha amiga, e eu nunca tinha sentido vontade de ser outra pessoa até então. Desde esse dia, procurei de todas as formas me controlar e esquecer aquele sentimento tão bobo que ia crescendo e se apoderando de mim. De todos os caras do castelo, era o único que mal me notava – e o que eu mais queria. Eu sou completamente apaixonada por você, Remo Lupin. – Uma lágrima escorreu da face da menina quando terminou. Suas mãos estavam dormentes, mas sentia como se uma fera dentro dela finalmente tivesse descansado. Acontecesse o que acontecesse, finalmente tinha se livrado daquele peso que carregava sozinha. Sem ter certeza de que queria ouvir o que o garoto tinha a dizer, Ana continuou de cabeça baixa, sendo esmagada pelo silêncio daquela sala que parecia sufocá-la.

E foi de cabeça baixa que Ana Dupré perdeu a oportunidade de ver o choque estampado na cara de alguém. O maroto estava lívido. Seus braços estavam largados ao lado de seu corpo, como se não fizessem parte do mesmo; seus olhos fixavam um ponto no teto, enquanto seus pés faziam tanta força que pareciam querer furar o chão. Remo Lupin nunca imaginou que poderia sentir-se daquela forma. Por dois longos anos reprimiu um sentimento que o consumia por uma garota que, da mesma forma, tentava lutar contra a angústia de não ser correspondida. Odiando seus músculos por não permitirem que se mexesse ou falasse, pigarreou. Os olhos lavados da garota mais incrível de toda a Hogwarts o observavam sem qualquer esperança. Seu cérebro enviava comandos para que sua boca emitisse sons, mas foi vencido pelo coração. Despido de qualquer racionalidade, Remo Lupin venceu a distância entre ele e a garota, que, como ele próprio estava há segundos atrás, não se mexia. O garoto viu suas mãos enxugarem aquele rosto tão magicamente desenhado, e sentiu seus joelhos encontrarem o chão. Ficando agora na altura da menina, sentiu suas mãos tocarem a nuca da garota, e seu pescoço finalmente se inclinar de encontro a ela. Foi quando sentiu os lábios mais macios que já experimentara nos seus, que finalmente recobrou seus sentidos, e conseguiu falar:

- Eu sou completamente louco por você. – Sua voz saiu rouca.

- Pshiiii, a hora de falar já passou.

Encantada com o milagre que estava vivenciando, Ana Dupré se entregou ao beijo mais envolvente que, em sua opinião, alguém poderia dar.

Quando enfim se separaram, Remo se desculpou por nunca antes ter tomado qualquer iniciativa. Desculpou-se por não ter podido responder, e explicou seu receio de não ser aceito por conta de seu problema lupino.  
>Após ouvir a tudo atentamente, Ana chamou-o delicadamente de idiota, e inclinou-se para mais um beijo.<p>

Era o início do improvável romance entre um lobisomem e uma bonequinha de luxo.

**N.A: **

**Ana Beatriz Scalercio, **você é ótima! Acho que é meu incentivo para continuar escrevendo. Obrigada, obrigada mesmo!

**Beatriz, **bem vinda ! Obrigada por ler, comentar, e espero corresponder seu trabalho com uma boa história.

Quando à fic, estou enfrentando sérios problemas para escrever. Minhas idéias simplesmente não correspondem ao desfecho de cada capítulo. Mesmo assim, prometo muita diversão mais à frente!

Não sei exatamente se tem alguém além dos que comentam lendo essa história, mas se tiver, por favoooor, gente, comenta! Sou nova por aqui, e adoraria opiniões (ainda que fossem críticas. ainda MAIS se fossem críticas, eu acho.)

Bem, é isso. Um beijo a todos (?),

- ffnt


	4. notícias e ataques, listas e tempestades

**N.A: **Antes do capítulo, alguns esclarecimentos. Obrigadas eternos às lindas almas que apertam "Submit Review" e fazem dessa desastrosa nova autora uma pessoa mais feliz. Gostaria de vê-las opinando e criticando, também, sintam-se à vontade!  
>Sobre atualizações, sei que tenho sido meio frenética, mas preciso aproveitar o início do período, popularmente conhecido como "o silêncio que precede o esporro". Dentro de um mês terei uma morte funcional, só voltando a viver perto do Natal, e pretendo alimentar essa minha maluquice de escrita antes disso. Ou seja, a fic será curta. Por isso, notarão uma velocidade meio inesperada neste capítulo. (Também explicada pela minha pouca tolerância com as gritarias da Lily. Não gosto muito daquele lenga-lenga.)<p>

Agora, uma dúvida sobre o site: quando clico em Story Stats, posso confiar naqueles dados? Porque, de acordo com eles, tenho aproximadamente 25 leitores que acompanharam desde o primeiro capítulo, e não tenho quase reviews =/ Enfim, gostaria de saber.

Finalmente, o capítulo. Escrito às pressas e de madrugada, precariamente revisado, e não muito do agrado da autora. De qualquer maneira, publicado.

Enjoy!

- ffnt

- " -

Capítulo IV – Sobre notícias, ataques, listas e tempestades. 

Era manhã de sábado, e Ana esperava ansiosamente que suas amigas acordassem. Lílian murmurou um bom dia, e totalmente sonolenta, se dirigiu ao banheiro. Depois de um demorado banho, a ruiva foi se trocar, enquanto via Ana fazendo barulhos que pareciam intencionais.

- Ana, querida, Emily está dormindo, não faça tanto barulho. – A ruiva falou, conhecendo o mau humor matinal da amiga.

- Mas ela não acorda antes do meio dia aos sábados!

- Sim, sabemos disso, e por isso não a perturbamos, lembra? – Lílian falou, como que se para uma criança.

- Mas eu preciso que ela acorde!

- Por quê?

- Tenho novidades. – A loira falou, com os olhos brilhando. Lílian largou a escova com que desembaraçava os cabelos e pulou pra perto da amiga.

- Quais, quais, quais?

- Só vou contar quando Emily acordar. – Ana falou, perversa.

- Não seja por isso! – Lílian apontou a varinha pro seu malão fechado, que ficava numa prateleira bem alta, e fez com que caísse ruidosamente no chão.

Emily se assustou, e sentando na cama, encarou as amigas com uma cara assustadora.

- Vocês me odeiam, só pode. Hoje é SÁBADO, está DE MANHÃ, e meus olhos estão ABERTOS. – A morena falou, contrariada.

- Desculpa, Emy, é que Ana tem novidades. – Lílian falou, sorrindo animada.

- Novidades, cara Lílian, podem esperar. Horas de sono não, essas não voltam mais. Tempo perdido, irrecuperável. – Emily falou, indo em direção ao banheiro.

- Ei, volta aqui, depois você toma banho. Preciso saber o que é, estou curiosa! – Lílian gritou em direção à porta. Emily, desconfiada do assunto, resolveu escutar.

Amontoadas na mesma cama, as três amigas se prepararam para uma conversa: Lílian com postura reta, perninhas de chinês e olhos brilhando de curiosidade, sentava ao lado de Ana, que abraçava uma almofada rosa e encostava em Emily, que ficava jogada contra a parede. Era o procedimento padrão.

- Meninas, tenho uma história pra contar. Por favor não me interrompam.

Tomando fôlego, Ana começou um relato sobre como gostara de Remo Lupin desde o primeiro dia de Hogwarts. Explicou que não acreditava ter nenhuma chance com o maroto, e resolvera, por humilhação e medo de que o sentimento aumentasse, manter tudo em segredo. Contou sobre ser animaga, e prosseguiu até finalmente declarar que estava namorando o maroto.  
>Conforme contava, via a ruiva fazendo caras e bocas, enquanto Emily permanecia imóvel.<p>

- COMO VOCÊ PÔDE ESCONDER ISSO POR TANTO TEMPO ? E O DAVID ?

- Tudo mentira, ele nunca existiu. Inventei só pra que vocês não ficassem me enchendo o saco para aceitar sair com o Diggory. – Ana falou, dando de ombros.

- Como é perveeersa, essa baixinha! – Lílian falou, sorrindo pra amiga. – Ainda não acredito! Fico muito feliz por você, Aninha! Remo é incrível e vocês formam um lindo casal.

- Emily, o que foi? – Ana perguntou, estranhando a falta de reação da amiga.

- Estou tentando odiar vocês um pouco menos.

- Drama Queen, o que foi dessa vez? – Lílian falou, revirando os olhos. – Parece até que não gostou da novidade.

- Eu gostaria, se fosse novidade pra mim. Já sabia de tudo – desde você ser animaga até seu amor pelo Remo. Lílian, você é uma amiga muito relapsa. – Falou, finalmente sorrindo. Estava feliz pelos amigos. – Estou muito feliz por vocês, Aninha. Sabe que tenho um enorme carinho pelo Aluado. Espero que vocês se dêem bem. – Completou, sinceramente.

- Aaaah, você é muito espertinha, Emy. Obrigada, amiga, prometo cuidar bem do seu queridinho. Quero só ver vocês se ajeitando, agora. – Ana falou, provocando.

- Este castelo é precariamente povoado, minha cara. Não existe nada que me interesse por aqui. – Emily falou, distraída com as unhas.

- Concordo com ela, Aninha. Tirando o Remo, não consigo pensar em um só cara que me chame a atenção por aqui. – Lílian falou, tentando não lembrar da imagem de Tiago Potter debruçado sem camisa sobre a escrivaninha do dormitório dos meninos.

- Como não conhecem caras que chamem atenção? Tiago Potter e Sirius Black estão logo aqui! – A loira falou, apontando em direção ao dormitório dos garotos.

- Me poupe, Aninha! Não é desse tipo de atenção que a gente precisa.

- Lílian, também não é assim. Tiago não é de todo mal, e parece realmente gostar de você. – Emily falou, sabendo que iria ouvir umas.

- Não é de todo mal? Como não? Cadê aquela parceria anti-Tiago&Sirius? Está me abandonando nessa? – Lílian falou, abrindo os braços.

- Depois que ele parou de azarar seu amiguinho Ranhoso e te encher o saco, melhorou exponencialmente. – A morena rebateu.

- Gente, os meninos são ótimos! São meus amigos desde que cheguei aqui, e sempre os adorei. Tudo bem que tiveram uns erros no passado, mas quem é que não os tem? – Ana falou, defendendo os queridos amigos. Não conseguia entender a implicância das amigas com relação a eles. Tudo bem que não eram perfeitos, mas também não era pra tanto. Conhecia aquela implicância: com certeza era algo mais.

- Alguma coisa nele me irrita, não consigo explicar. Antigamente conseguia apontar inúmeros motivos, já hoje em dia... Não sei dizer muito bem o porquê, mas toda vez que falo com ele, sinto uma coisa dentro de mim. Fico irritada, e tenho vontade de avançar em cima dele. Acho que sinto raiva por ele ser tão falso ao ponto de um dia pro outro tentar convencer a todos de que presta. – Lílian falou, desabafando com as amigas. Aquilo a incomodava, e gostaria de parar de sentir aquele mal estar toda vez que conversava com o maroto.

- Ana, ouve só: "sinto uma coisa dentro de mim" – Emily falou, imitando a ruiva debilmente. Depois de explodir em gargalhadas, Ana completou:

- "Fico irritada, e tenho vontade de avançar em cima dele"

- Querem parar? Eu to falando sério por aqui! – Lílian falou, já vermelha por conta das gargalhadas sem qualquer motivo aparente.

- Lil, você é engraçada! Vive com essa cara enterrada nos livros, e parece que não aprende nada! – Ana falou, se recuperando do ataque de risos.

- Não estou acompanhando vocês. – Lílian disse, confusa.

- Meu amor, não é óbvio? Tiago Potter está mais uma vez certo: você sente coisas por ele. – Emily falou, cruzando os braços.

- Como assim ele está certo mais uma vez? Ele _disse_ isso? – Lílian perguntou, arqueando as sobrancelhas.

- No fim do ano passado, enquanto voltávamos para casa, nós dois e Emily estávamos conversando sobre a mudança de comportamento dele. Perguntamos o motivo, e ele disse que já era hora de te ganhar. Parecia decidido. – Ana falou, não gostando de ter que revelar as conversas com o amigo.

- Tudo que ele faz é por você, Lil. Até mesmo quando azarava o Ranhoso, era tudo ciúmes. Ele sempre odiou o fato de você adorar aquele sonserino asqueroso. Morria de medo de vocês terem algo mais. Óbvio que nos primeiros anos não admitia que gostasse de uma nerd certinha, já que podia ter qualquer garota do castelo, e tentou lutar contra isso. De repente, nenhuma mais tinha graça, e aquele blábláblá de sempre. Tiago é um cara legal, Lil, e gosta mesmo de você. Se preocupa, e tudo mais. – Emily falou, séria.

- Calma aí. Por que EXATAMENTE vocês nunca me disseram nada sobre isso? – A ruiva perguntou, ainda confusa com tantas informações. Para ela, era como se as coisas não se encaixassem em sua cabeça. A idéia que tinha de Tiago Potter nada tinha a ver com o que acabara de ouvir.

- Ele nunca quis que intervíssemos. Sempre disse que, uma hora ou outra, você se daria conta. – Ana falou simplesmente.

- Eu me daria conta? De que, de que sou perdidamente apaixonada por ele? Será que ele não consegue lidar com o fato de alguém simplesmente não gostar dele? – Lílian falou, exaltada.

- Não tem nada a ver com isso, Lil! Ele só é confiante. Foi a maneira que encontrou de lidar com a negação, sem falar que te conhece bem. Se eu tivesse que apostar dinheiro, concordaria com ele. Essa sua mania de não querer dar o braço a torcer já tá desgastada. – Emily falou, sorrindo ao ver a confusão no rosto da amiga.

- Que mania o quê, não tem nenhuma mania não! Existe um motivo pelo qual era amiga do Severo. Não gosto de exibidos, não gosto de gente cheia de si, não gosto de galinhagem, e muito menos de falta de respeito. Oi, não gosto de Tiago Potter, SIMPLES! – Lílian falou, não compreendendo como as amigas conseguiam concordar com o garoto.

- Como o Tiago mesmo diz, não seremos nós a te convencer: perceberá sozinha. – Ana falou, dando um beijo na amiga. – Agora eu vou descer, porque o MEU NAMORADO deve estar me esperando. – Falou, toda boba, jogando os cabelos.

- Aaaaaai meu deeeus, que nooojo! – Emily falou, jogando um travesseiro na amiga.

Mostrando a língua, Ana ia saindo, quando Lílian falou:

- Ué, nem vai se arrumar? Vai feia assim?

Ana ficou estupefata e correu para o espelho.

- Eu to feia? Sério? Me ajuda, não sei...

- Cala a boca, Ana, você tá linda, como sempre, só estava brincando. – Lílian falou, abrindo um livro.

- Que insegurança, mulher! Até parece que ele gosta de você só por fora! – Emily falou, indo tomar banho.

- Amo vocês, até mais. – Ana gritou, fechando a porta atrás de si.

Quando Emily finalmente saiu do banheiro, Lílian percebeu que era a sétima vez que lia o mesmo parágrafo, e resolveu desistir da leitura. Virando-se para Emily, decidiu ter a conversa que mais temia.

- Emily, preciso que deixe de lado seus deboches, sua falta de paciência e seu ceticismo amoroso. Preciso de uma conversa de mulherzinha.

- Sem deboche, falta de paciência ou ceticismo amoroso, eu não seria eu mesma, meu caro lírio. – Emily falou, sorrindo. – Mas fala aí, o que tem o Potter?

- Ora, como... Eu só falo dele, né? – Lílian reconheceu, vencida.

- O tempo inteirinho, desde que me entendo por gente. Você cresceu dizendo que odiava o Potter. Sua adolescência se resumiu a recusar as investidas do cara. Hoje, com 17 anos na cara, consegue dizer que ele está fingindo que mudou pra melhor. Você não existe, ruiva. – Emily falou, vestindo uma camiseta larga e uma calça de moletom. – Penteia meu cabelo?

- Vem cá. – Sentando atrás da amiga, Lílian começou a falar. – Mas então, o que acha que isso quer dizer? De alguma maneira obscura, o fato de tê-lo odiado por tanto tempo faz com que eu _goste_ dele? – A ruiva perguntou, confusa.

- Como você é burra. Não, né, claro que não. Só acho que você nunca o odiou, nem por um segundinho.

- Como não, Emy? Eu juro que não era teatro! Todas aquelas auto-exibições e aquelas azarações me irritavam de tal maneira que eu não suportava olhar na cara dele! Nunca tive vontade de conversar com ele, ou estar perto dele.

- Mas falava nele o tempo todo. Só pense no que isso pode significar.

- Não consigo, socorro. Não sou boa pra pensar. Seja minha consciência.

- Você não gostaria que eu fosse, Lil. Melhor que faça isso sozinha.

- Não pode ser nada de tão terrível, não é? Por favor, expresse-se. – Lílian falou, empertigando-se na cama.

- Curioso como a 'ceticismo amoroso' aqui tem que ficar distribuindo conselhos pra todo mundo. Acho que vou começar a cobrar. – Emily falou, divertida. Esperava que a ruiva desistisse da conversa.

- Eu pago. Aliás, o que o Black vai te dar em troca do seu pequeno favor? – A curiosidade de Lílian era algo impressionante.

- Fazer minhas lições. – Emily respondeu, esquivando-se.

- Nananinanão, não é só isso que eu sei. Desembucha. Você pediu favores sexuais? – A ruiva perguntou, divertida.

- Lílian Evans, passe a filtrar as palavras que saem da sua boca. Podem te poupar alguns machucados no futuro. É claro que não! Não foi nada demais.

Enquanto respondia, Emily viu uma enorme coruja negra de olhos azuis adentrar a janela do dormitório. A ave trazia consigo um pacote e um envelope.

- O que será isso?

- Não sei, vê aí. – Emily falou, calçando suas pantufas preferidas. Nunca andava descalça, sempre de pantufas ou meias. Sabia que seus pés calejados de anos de ballet clássico denunciariam seu segredo.

Lílian apressou-se em direção a ave, desamarrando a carga.

- Emily, é pra você.

- Pra mim? – A morena perguntou, analisando o envelope. Ao abrir, se deparou com a familiar grafia do quadro de avisos:

"_Trato é trato. Em reconhecimento pela minha rapidez e eficiência na entrega, gostaria de pedir encarecidamente que se cuide melhor nesse um mês em que estaremos namorando. Experimente roupas do seu tamanho, e peças que não sejam feitas de algodão e moletom. Se puder, aposente suas pantufas de coruja. De tanto que as usa, as corujas estão parecendo ratos. Cordialmente, S.B._"

- HÁ, ERA SÓ O QUE ME FALTAVA, ME OBRIGANDO A USAR OUTRAS ROUPAS! SE QUISER QUE EU USE OUTRAS ROUPAS, COMPRE PRA MIM, SEU PULGUENTO IMBECIL! – Emily gritou pra janela.

- O que hooouve, Emy? – Lílian perguntou, assustada.

Emily estendeu o envelope pra amiga, e Lílian começou a rir.

- Parecem ratos mesmo!

- Ora, faça-me o favor, Lílian Evans. Já mencionei os filtros? – Emily falou, revirando os olhos. – Vou atrás desse idiota.

Dizendo isso, Emily Strike saiu batendo a porta do dormitório.

- Você está testando minha paciência, Black. – Emily falou, chegando ao dormitório dos garotos. O fato de o moreno estar jogado em sua cama sem camisa pareceu não abalar a garota nem um pouquinho.

- Bom dia, querida namorada. Vejo que não cumpriu o combinado. – Sirius falou, referindo-se à roupa da morena.

- E nem vou, óbvio! Era só o que me faltava: fingir ser alguém que não sou por SUA causa.

- Meu deus, só estava falando de roupas decentes. É pedir demais?

- Por que minhas roupas não são decentes?

- Por que parece um menino com elas?

- Que seja, são confortáveis.

- Me sinto absolutamente confortável pelado, e nem por isso ando por aí assim.

- Destruiria sua reputação, Black. – Strike falou, cruzando os braços e levantando uma sobrancelha.

- Não me provoque, Strike. Te faço virar menina antes mesmo que se livre desses ratos. – Disse o maroto, apontando para as pantufas.

- Vamos deixar uma coisa clara por aqui: eu sou mulher, e gosto de homens. – Emily nunca se importava com a opinião alheia. Desde pequena sempre fora bem resolvida. Era segura de si, e se achava inteligente demais para ter que ficar vendendo uma imagem. Contudo, naquele momento, estava irritada – e muito – com as insinuações do odioso maroto à sua frente.

- Me prove. – Sirius falou, com malícia no olhar.

Sem nem ao menos se dar conta do que fazia, Emily Strike andou calmamente até a cama do maroto. Sem esboçar qualquer reação, Sirius estranhou a sutileza e calma com que a garota atravessava o quarto. Naquele momento, identificou postura e trejeitos de bailarina. Gostou. Começou a ficar realmente intrigado quando a menina subiu em sua cama. Passou uma perna de cada lado de seu corpo, e sem qualquer expressão no rosto, tirou a blusa, revelando seus sutiãs pretos. _Minha cor preferida, _o maroto não pôde deixar de pensar. Aturdido com o que acontecia, conseguiu sorrir com o canto da boca quando a morena imprensou seus braços e avançou pra cima dele. O cheiro que vinha dela era bom, e a garota era quente. Decidiu esperar pra ver o que acontecia.

Lentamente, Emily Strike passeou com os lábios por toda a sua face. Mordiscou suas orelhas, e disse, com a voz rouca:

- Você não merece, nem faz meu tipo.

Deixando um Sirius Black completamente embasbacado para trás, a morena vestiu sua blusa e desceu as escadas em direção à cozinha, confiando que lá entenderia o que havia acabado de acontecer. No meio do caminho, ouviu Remo dizer que sua blusa estava do lado avesso.

- " –

Ainda no dormitório feminino, Lílian se debatia entre lealdade e curiosidade. Sabia que não devia abrir o pacote enviado por Sirius para Emily, mas a vontade de descobrir o que tinha em seu interior a estava matando. Optando por permanecer fiel à amiga, resolveu cuidar de seus próprios problemas. Já eram quase 11 da manhã, e não podia se atrasar para seu encontro às escondidas.

Foi completamente distraída e absorta em pensamentos que Lílian se viu chegando na Torre de Astronomia. Parado de braços cruzados e cara fechada, Severo Snape a esperava.

- Pontual como sempre.

- Olá, Severo. O que quer? – A ruiva não tinha a intenção de se demorar. Só estava ali por respeito, e nada mais.

- Apenas conversar.

- Pois não. – Lílian falou, seca. Desde a conversa que tiveram no ano passado, tudo que sentia ao olhar para o (ex) amigo era mágoa e decepção. Não era possível que aquele garotinho que a acompanhara desde pequena pudesse ter se tornado tão cegamente ambicioso.

- Preciso que volte a ser minha amiga. Preciso de você. – O garoto disse, sinceramente. Tinha firmeza no olhar. Aquela maneira com que o sonserino parecia vasculhar sua mente deixava Lílian intrigada, e um tanto desconfortável. Era como se alguém estivesse lendo seu diário secreto.

- Sabe como encaro a vida, Severo?

- Não.

- Penso que viver resume-se a acordar, passar o dia fazendo escolhas, e então dormir. Ao nascer de um novo dia, antes mesmo de abrirmos os olhos, decidimos se vamos acordar naquele momento, ou se vamos esperar só mais cinco minutinhos. A cada escolha, uma conseqüência, e assim somos donos absolutos de nossas ações. Você fez suas escolhas. Arque com as conseqüências.

- Interessante perspectiva. Não entendo como alguém tão inteligente como você não queira conquistar coisas além do que as vias tradicionais proporcionam.

- Deixe-me ver se entendi bem: você não entende o fato de as pessoas não quererem torturar e matar gente inocente?

- Não seja dramática, não chega a esse ponto.

- Não seja hipócrita. Duvido que ainda não tenha cometido alguns crimes, desde que se aliou àquele asqueroso. – Lílian falou, sentindo repulsa (e frio).

- Meu serviço é outro, não me insulte. Não sou um assassino. Meus serviços são derivados de minha inteligência, apenas.

- NÃO FALE COMO SE NÃO TIVESSE CULPA DE NADA! VOCÊ É UM DELES! VOCÊ É CONIVENTE! – Lílian gritou, com os olhos mareados. A decepção a corroia por dentro. Por várias vezes no passado acreditara que talvez, em algum ponto do futuro, passaria a se sentir atraída pelo garoto, e quem sabe casariam. Sentia um carinho e admiração enorme por aquele que sempre esteve lá esclarecendo suas dúvidas e não deixando que se sentisse sozinha.

- Acalme-se, não suporto vê-la chorar.

- DE QUE ADIANTA A PREOCUPAÇÃO COMIGO, SE PERMITE QUE TANTAS FAMÍLIAS SOFRAM EM VÃO? O QUE O SANGUE TEM A VER COM ISSO? AFASTE-SE DELE! – A garota pediu, magoada.

- Já não posso mais, Lílian. Agora já mudei de lado. Responda-me uma coisa: você confia em mim? – O garoto a olhava daquela maneira incômoda.

- Infelizmente sim. Apesar dessa sua escolha estúpida, nunca mentiu pra mim. E pare de me olhar dessa forma, sabe que não gosto.

- Desculpe, é inevitável. Seus olhos são lindos.

- Fala logo, Severo.

- Confia em mim, não é? Então me ouça: junte-se a mim. Junte-se ao lado vitorioso. Você é nascida trouxa, tenho medo do que possa te acontecer caso...

- HIPÓCRITA! Guarde seus receios. Estarei preparada.

- Não seja ingênua, nada se equipara ao poder do Lord...

- CALE-SE! Não me venha com essas submissões. Saiba que prefiro morrer a me juntar com essa laia suja e desalmada. Espero, de coração, que meu velho amigo consiga sobreviver a esta fase de tormenta, e que possa se ver livre disso tudo.

- Não se iluda. O garoto franzino já não existe mais.

- Então não tenho mais nada a fazer aqui. Não me procure mais. Adeus, _Ranhoso_. – Dizendo isso, a ruiva saiu correndo da Torre, sem destino aparente. Enquanto se movimentava o mais rápido que podia, sentia as lágrimas escorrerem e ouvia a voz de seu tão querido amigo a chamando. _Severo morreu pra mim_, a menina pensou, ressentida.

Sua cabeça repassava mentalmente a recém interrompida conversa, enquanto seus pés espremiam o chão com raiva. Só se deu conta de onde estava, quando sentiu grossas gotas de chuva caírem sobre si. Não se importou. A vista da arquibancada do campo de quadribol era magnífica – e vazia.

Chorando tudo o que não se permitia enquanto acompanhada, a ruiva perdeu a noção do tempo que ficara exposta ao temporal. Em transe, não percebeu que alguém se aproximava.

- Lily? – Ouviu uma voz familiar. Sentiu uma coceirinha dentro de si, mas não tinha forças para dizer qualquer coisa. Só uma pessoa no castelo a chamava daquela forma. A voz insistiu. – Evans, fale comigo.

Sentiu um enorme casaco a envolvendo. Um cheiro sem igual invadiu suas narinas. Gostando da sensação do calor daquele casaco, sorriu.

- Obrigada. – Respondeu, simplesmente.

- Você está chorando.

Naquele momento, a ruiva encarou um par de olhos curiosos. Ao mesmo tempo que os sentia tão conhecidos, tinha certeza de que nunca os tinha visto antes. Havia preocupação e carinho dançando entre o castanho e o verde. Sentiu-se calma.

- Grande constatação, Potter. – Convencendo-se de que não seria apropriado deixar seu espanto transparecer, resolveu optar pela frieza usual.

- Posso te fazer uma pergunta?

- Preferia que não, mas infelizmente não posso controlar o que fala, então...

- Está querendo me controlar, ruiva? – Tiago falou sorrindo marotamente enquanto ajeitava os cabelos molhados.

- Era essa a sua pergunta?

- Não.

- Então fale logo.

- Ansiosa?

- Percebe como é irritante? – Lílian falou, cansada.

- Você é tão... chata.

- Desculpe? – A ruiva indignou-se.

- Ah, você não sabe brincar, leva tudo à sério. Se solta, mulher!

- Melhor levar tudo à sério do que nada.

- Acha que eu não levo nada à sério?

- Tenho certeza.

- Incrível como alguém tão inteligente pode dizer coisas tão estúpidas. –Tiago falou, sorrindo.

- Por que você SORRI enquanto me insulta? Seus lábios têm problema?

- Longe de mim insultá-la, Lily.

- Não me chame assim. – A garota amava o apelido, e odiava que alguém como Potter o usasse.

- Melhor vê-la brigando do que chorando. Por que estava triste?

- Estou pior agora.

- Como finge mal! – Tiago riu.

- VOCÊ É INSUPORTÁVEL! NÃO CONSIGO CONVERSAR COM VOCÊ! NADA QUE SAI DA SUA BOCA FAZ SENTIDO! NÃO SABE REAGIR ENQUANTO CONVERSA. RI NA HORA ERRADA, SORRI NA HORA ERRADA, E só FALA COISAS ERRADAS! POR MERLIN, POTTER!

O garoto gargalhava.

- Agora sim, essa é minha Lily. Que saudade que estava sentindo dos seus gritos. – O garoto falou, saudosista. Lílian ouviu o lado traidor do seu cérebro a informar que também sentia falta daquilo. Sentiu náuseas.

- Potter, não sinto a menor saudade dessa época horrorosa. Está muito melhor assim. Limite-se a não me dirigir a palavra, e não teremos contratempos.

- Você morreria.

- O que disse?

- Você simplesmente adora me ter a seus pés. Adora poder gritar comigo, e esfregar na minha cara o quão ridículo, infantil, egocêntrico e inconseqüente eu sou. Do que mais gosta, no entanto, é de poder estar acima das meras mortais que se rendem a mim. Admita, ruiva, sem mim, seus anos de escola seriam terríveis.

- Disse isso pra valer?

- Não, estou atuando. O que acha, diretor, devo repetir a fala? – Tiago falou virando-se para trás e gesticulando para o nada. A garota não se conteve, e riu.

- Você é uma criança! – Disse, abrindo os braços. Ao fazer o movimento, se deu conta de que ainda vestia o casaco do garoto, que estava apenas com uma camisa branca encharcada e perfeitamente colada em seu dorso. Sentiu um calafrio. _Criança muito bem desenvolvida, por sinal._

- Uma criança que você adora. – O garoto falou, piscando um dos olhos.

A menina inspirou, expirou, e decidiu, naquele momento, fazê-lo entender.

- Potter, meu caro, eu realmente, realmente não adoro você. Apenas aceite. Não gosto de seu descaso em relação às pessoas, não gosto do seu jeito cheio de si, não suporto seus trejeitos, não acredito na sua felicidade plástica, com esse sorriso enorme o tempo inteiro nessa sua cara, e simplesmente ODEIO sua postura de invencível arrogante! Essa COISA de ficar passando a mão nesse seu cabelo impossível!

Ao mesmo tempo, Tiago decidiu que faria Lílian entender certas coisas.

- Lílian, já usou uma lupa?

Sem entender o porquê da pergunta fora de contexto, a ruiva respondeu:

- Claro, Potter.

- Então você sabe que ela aumenta as coisas.

- Onde quer chegar?

- Quando olha pra mim, é como se estivesse com uma lupa em mãos. Uma lupa injusta, por assim dizer. Injustamente seletiva.

- Se pretendia fazer sentido, saiba que não obteve êxito.

- Talvez sua mente não alcance tamanha complexidade. É simples: você vê meus defeitos de uma maneira exagerada, louca e deturpada.

- Sério, Potter? Sua teoria é: ela não me adora porque tem problemas de vista?

- Bem... Basicamente, sim.

- É muito cheio de si mesmo!

- Já usou essa, tente outra.

- Potter, quero que pense em alguém que não suporte. Alguém que você consiga apontar, pelo menos, 10 motivos pelos quais não é digno de sua atenção.

- Tem que ser mulher?

- De preferência.

- Bellatrix Black.

- Pois bem. Agora imagine Bellatrix Black falando com você, te dando beijos no rosto, e te chamando pra sair, todos os dias durante dois anos. O que me diz?

- Está me comparando com Bellatrix Black?

- Estou te ensinando o significado da palavra empatia. Coloque-se no meu lugar, Potter, pelo menos uma vez. Você é, pra mim, o que Bellatrix Black seria pra você.

- Não é possível.

- Acredite, é. Realmente não gosto de suas atitudes.

- Mas eu... Calma. Você consegue listar dez motivos pelos quais não mereço sua atenção?

- Mas é claro.

- Sinta-se à vontade.

- Vai fazer mesmo com que pare de me importunar?

- Mas eu já tinha parado, desde o ano passado, lembra-se?

- Bom, você voltou, agora.

- Que seja, apenas diga.

- Tudo bem, vejamos... – Enquanto pensava, Lílian deixou-se levar pela visão do tórax que muito delicadamente se movia, compassado com a respiração do garoto. Repentinamente sentiu calor, e odiou-se automaticamente. Apressou-se a falar. – Odeio o fato de se achar a melhor pessoa do mundo por ser o apanhador mais novo do século. Tudo bem, você joga bem, mas e daí? Não é melhor que ninguém por isso!

- Apenas continue, cérebro de ervilha.

- Idiota. Motivo número dois: achar que é uma vitrine dentária. Por que andar por aí mostrando eles o tempo inteiro?

- Não é o tempo inteiro! É só pra você, e pros meus amigos. Pras pessoas que eu gosto.

- Ora, Potter, não me interrompa! Motivo número três: suas piadinhas sem graça. Você É sem graça!

- Você riu de mim hoje.

- Motivo número quatro: a passadinha de mão pelo cabelo. O que há com você?

- Eu tenho uma mania, é só! Assim como você fica catando pontas duplas durante as aulas de Adivinhação!

- Como sabe O QUE SÃO pontas duplas?

- Eu tenho mãe, ok?

- Ah, sua querida.

- Não ironize sobre a minha mãe.

- Desculpe. Motivo número cinco: achar que é o cara mais irresistível de todo o castelo.

- Apenas assuma, ruiva, sou respeitável.

- Cale-se. Motivo número seis: perseguir o Severo. – Nesse momento, lembrou-se da briga daquela manhã, do motivo pelo qual tanto chorava, e só então percebeu que Tiago Potter a havia ajudado. Sentiu-se agradecida.

- Eu morro de ciúmes dele.

- E acha uma boa idéia atacá-lo o tempo inteiro?

- Pensa que ele é um anjinho, né? Uma criancinha indefesa? Não sabe de nada! Aquele ranhoso idiota que implantou essas loucuras que pensa sobre mim na sua cabeça! Nem sei como é amiga do Sirius!

- Ainda assim, Potter, quando um não quer, dois não brigam.

- HÁ HÁ, ora vejam só! Lílian Evans finalmente assume que GOSTA de brigar comigo!

- Não foi isso que eu...

- Não se contradiga!

- Quer ouvir o resto?

- Claro, estou adorando a chuva de insultos. Próximo!

- Motivo número sete: achar que mulheres são descartáveis.

- Ciúmes?

- Nos seus sonhos, Potter. Motivo número oito: o modo como engana a todos, fingindo-se de bom moço.

- Sério que isso conta como um motivo?

- Motivo número nove: o fato de achar que o sistema solar deveria se chamar sistema Potter.

- Eu não pensaria algo tão não criativo.

- E finalmente, e mais importante, motivo número dez: o fato de me importunar tanto, depois de tantas recusas. O fato de achar que eu te amo secretamente. O fato de me ver como um desafio, como a única tola que não foi esperta o suficiente para sair com você. O fato de...

- Sabe o que quer dizer a palavra fato?

- Sei.

- Não parece. Fatos são realidades, não suposições. Não são "devaneios de uma mente deturpada, confusa e vermelha"; são verdades.

- Não sei por que perdi meu tempo com você.

- Vai saber agora. E se eu te convencesse de que seus motivos são furados?

- Eu te desafio.

- Eu adoro desafios. Posso começar agora?

- Como pretende fazer isso?

- Tenho bons argumentos.

- Contra fatos não há argumentos, Potter. Se quer realmente me convencer, experimente boas ações.

- EU JÁ ESTOU FAZENDO ISSO! VIM AQUI, DEBAIXO DESSE TEMPORAL TE IMPEDIR DE MORRER DE PNEUMONIA, E TUDO QUE RECEBO SÃO LISTAS DO PORQUÊ ME ODEIA.

Lílian baixou os olhos. Lembrando-se do quão bem se sentiu desde que o garoto chegou, resolveu dizer:

- Obrigada por isso.

- O que disse?

- Disse OBRIGADA, POTTER! – Lílian gritou, irritada. Não era possível como ele conseguia estragar tudo.

- Não precisa agradecer.

- Como queira.

- Acho que você me irrita.

Nesse momento, a ruiva riu.

- EU te irrito?

- Pensa que não é cheia de si? Já disse que adora me ter aos seus pés!

- Não te tenho aos meus pés, Potter.

- Tem sim.

Silêncio.

E mais silêncio.

De cabeça baixa, Lílian sentiu-se corar. Levantando os olhos, viu que a preocupação e o carinho que dançavam no castanho com verde haviam dado lugar a uma fagulha de mágoa. Sentiu-se mal. Perdeu-se ali.

- Eu não posso. – A garota falou, ainda presa por aquele olhar tão profundo. Sentia-se vasculhada, mas não era como quando Severo fazia a mesma coisa. Apesar de tudo que dizia, gostou de estar ali.

- Não pode o que?

- Gostar.

- Gostar? De que?

- De você. – Lílian ouviu-se dizer, enquanto sentia-se enjoada.

Tiago Potter sentiu-se radiante.

- Você já gosta.

- Não, eu... Não gosto, porque...

- Um, não me sinto a melhor pessoa do mundo. Dois, não vendo dentes. Sorrio porque te vejo. Sorrio porque vou te ver. Sorrio porque já te vi. Três, não faço piadas, de onde tirou isso? Quatro, odeio meus cabelos. Desde pequeno passo a mão por eles, acreditando que possam melhorar. Sei que é em vão, mas o hábito me perseguiu. Seis, eu morro de ciúmes daquele ranhoso. Sete, não acho que mulheres são descartáveis, elas apenas se apresentam pra mim dessa forma. Já conversamos sobre isso, respeito se conquista, e elas simplesmente não se interessam por ele. Nove, eu não penso que os planetas giram em torno de mim, se foi o que quis dizer. Sou bem resolvido, gosto do que sou, e nada mais.

- Então se acha irresistível?

- Sim.

- E se faz de bom moço, mesmo não sendo?

- Eu cresci, Lily. Amo meus pais, não azaro mais as pessoas, não saio com todas as mulheres do castelo, sou leal aos meus amigos, e tenho bom rendimento escolar. Eu _sou_ um bom moço.

- Você não desmentiu o motivo número dez.

- Você disse que contra fatos não há argumentos.

- Então admite que tudo que eu disse é verdade?

- Claro que sim. Te importunei durante muito tempo, porque realmente queria sair com você. Você me ama secretamente. Fica se debatendo internamente, achando que é muito boa pra alguém como eu. Imagine só, a monitora-chefe apaixonando-se, depois de tantos anos de nãos e gritos e pirraças, pelo monitor-chefe? Além de absurdo, seria muito clichê pra você. É claro que te acho uma idiota por não aceitar sair comigo! Eu sou louco por você, e você é louca por mim, não existe motivo pra você não aceitar!

- Você faz tudo errado.

- Concordo.

- Fala demais...

- Concordo.

- Concorda demais...

- Discordo?

- Cala a boca.

- Claro.

- A minha.

- A sua o que?

- Boca.

- O que tem ela?

- Ora, Potter, só cale a minha boca!

- Você diz, com a minha?

- Com a sua o que?

- Boca.

- Estou mandando você me beijar.

- Ah, não vai ser possível.

- Como não?

- Não foi assim que imaginei que seria.

- Do que você tá falando?

- Você deve me beijar.

- EU?

- Sim.

- Não vou.

- Ah vai.

- Como sabe?

- Da mesma forma que sabia que um dia iria me pedir.

- Duvido.

- Faço Adivinhação.

- Não desvie a conversa, Potter, estou esperando. Só me beije.

- Por quê?

- Estou te dando uma chance, Potter. Porque é preciso. Só me beije.

- Preciso de um bom motivo.

- Sou uma mulher, e quero te beijar.

- Então me beije!

- Não, tem que ser você.

- Então vai ficar na vontade.

- Não to acreditando nessa palhaçada! Preciso que você me beije DE VERDADE!

- Precisa?

- Potter, preciso saber se o que disse é verdade!

- E você só vai saber se eu te beijar?

- Sim! Se eu gostar, quer dizer que é verdade. Do contrário, eu estou certa.

- Ah, é esse seu motivo?

- Sim.

- Então não. Nem que você viesse me beijar eu te beijaria.

- NÃO ESTOU ENTENDENDO, POTTER, QUE DROGA!

- Já te expliquei muitas coisas hoje, ruiva. No final de tudo, está se comportando como todas as outras garotas desse castelo. Não estrague esse momento.

- Estragar esse momento? Estragar esse... TIAGO POTTER, O QUE ESTÁ HAVENDO?

- Quero que goste de mim. Quero que queira estar comigo. Não quero que me ache um príncipe perfeito, porque não sou, mas quero que admita que, por pior que eu possa ser, é de mim que gosta. É comigo que quer ficar. Quero que pense o que sua mãe acharia de mim. Quero que se sinta nervosa com a chance de me perder. Aí sim quero que me beije.

- Eu te odeio.

- É um começo. Ódio e amor são melhores amigos.

- Cale-se.

- Já me ama?

- Não.

- Sem beijos, então.

- E se eu não gostar de beijar você?

- Não COGITE isso, é impossível!

- Asqueroso.

- Inovou. Nunca tinha usado essa.

- Metido, arrogante, irritante, idiota! Diz tudo isso, eu finalmente me rendo, E VOCÊ NÃO QUER ME BEIJAR? É RIDÍCULO!

- Você se rende?

- Não!

- Então...

- Sim!

- Então você se rende?

- Sim.

- O que acha de mim?

- O mesmo que achava antes.

- E ainda assim quer me beijar?

- Sim.

- Mesmo que eu seja inconseqüente, cafajeste, galinha e falso?

- Sim.

- Consegue se imaginar me beijando daqui a trinta anos?

- Se for bom...

- É claro que é. Consegue se imaginar, do meu lado, com um vestido branco?

- Não.

- Tudo bem, eu te beijaria ainda que não admitisse nada, só estava brincando.

Dizendo isso, Tiago Potter fez o mundo de Lílian Evans se passar em câmera lenta. Ele se aproximava muito, muito devagar. A cabeça da menina doía, os olhos ardiam. Não conseguia desfazer o contato visual. Enquanto aquele rosto se aproximava, maneou a cabeça. Ele tinha pintinhas no rosto. Era muito cheiroso. Tinha hálito fresco.

Os lábios da menina estavam contraídos, e sua cabeça pendia ligeiramente para o lado. Não piscava. Suas sobrancelhas estavam franzidas, como se estivesse dando-se conta de algo. Ele se movia intencionalmente devagar. Não imaginava que, ao final daquela conversa, estaria beijando a garota de seus sonhos. Não acreditava que nada que tinha dito tivesse feito qualquer diferença. Não entendia porque finalmente a garota tinha desejado aquilo, mas tinha a certeza de que não desperdiçaria a chance.

Uma lágrima já se formava quando a ruiva finalmente piscou os olhos. A chuva caía copiosamente, sem tréguas. Seu cérebro a sabotava copiosamente, sem tréguas. Não sabia o que fazia. Não entendia o que estava acontecendo. Não era como se tivesse mudado de opinião por conta daquela conversa. Nada havia mudado, mas queria um beijo dele. Era curiosa, queria saber. Queria provar. Queria sentir.

Tiago Potter pegou delicadamente as mãos da ruiva.

- Fique em pé.

Obedecendo, Lílian pôs-se de pé. Nunca havia experimentado aquilo. Seu coração galopava, suas pernas tremiam, e sentia-se eterna. Só a eternidade demoraria tanto. Quando pensava que ia morrer de ansiedade, sentiu uma mão tirar-lhe os cabelos do rosto. O que pareceu ser alguns anos depois, sentiu uma mão fria entrar em contato com a curva de suas costas. Estremeceu. Tiago sorriu um sorriso novo. Sentiu-se arrepiada.

Radiante, o garoto puxou delicadamente a ruiva pra si. Pegando novamente as mãos delicadas da menina, depositou-as em sua nuca. Encostou sua testa na dela, depois o nariz. Viu o verde daquelas orbes encantadores ir sumindo, enquanto a menina fechava os olhos, entregue. Sorriu novamente o sorriso que guardava só pra ela, pena que a menina não pôde ver. Quem sabe acreditasse nos seus sentimentos.

De olhos fechados, tudo que sentia era o toque de duas mãos gentis pousadas sobre si. Moveu milimetricamente as próprias mãos por sobre os cabelos tão odiosamente charmosos do garoto. Sorriu ao senti-lo estremecer. Não saberia dizer se chovia, ainda. Seus órgãos pareciam se contorcer. Seu estômago gritava. Sua cabeça martelava.

Tiago Potter roçou seus lábios naqueles tão preciosos. Sorriu entre eles. Beijou-os, pela primeira vez. Primeiro em cima, depois embaixo. Passeou por aquele rosto macio. Sabia que sua barba por fazer provocava sensações na ruiva. Ainda não a tinha beijado pra valer.

Lílian Evans não sabia ser capaz de estremecer daquela forma. A barba arranhava-lhe o rosto de forma agradável. Os lábios eram quentes. Quando pensou que fosse explodir, sentiu a língua de Tiago Potter procurar a sua, que imediatamente tratou de ser encontrada.

Como previra, o garoto constatou o encaixe perfeito. Seus corpos dançavam sem sair do lugar. Suas línguas se abraçavam, se empurravam, se entrelaçavam. Brigavam e faziam as pazes, antes que precisassem perder contato. Vez ou outra beijava os lábios carnudos e vermelhos. Sua mão fazia pressão contra a pele quente das costas da garota, que sentia estar toda arrepiada. Ainda que soubesse que ia ser bom, nem em seus sonhos imaginara aquilo. O beijo era sublime. O gosto era perfeito. A temperatura subia, o ar lhe faltava, e pensou que poderia morrer ali.

Lílian Evans delicadamente inclinou-se pra trás, se desvencilhando do beijo. Seus olhos encontraram os castanho esverdeados, e sua mão acariciou aquele rosto tão bem desenhado.

- Não é possível. – Sussurrou, incrédula.

Tiago sorriu.

- Preciso que me beije de novo. – A garota falou, com a voz rouca.

- Por quê?

- É bom, e eu quero.

- Só por isso?

- Já que você insiste em conversar, deixa que eu resolvo meus problemas.

Dizendo isso, Lílian Evans selou seus lábios nos de Tiago Potter sem qualquer cerimônia. Suas mãos passeavam por aquele corpo perfeito, enquanto sua língua memorizava cada canto da dele. Sentiu que poderia ficar ali por horas – e foi o que fez.


	5. propostas, respostas, apelidos e portais

Capítulo V – Sobre propostas e respostas, apelidos e chaves de portal

Em dias normais, Sirius Black estaria pensando no quão sortuda era a água que lhe descia pelo corpo. Era como um exercício matinal: durante o banho, pensava no quão sensacional era. Naquela manhã específica, no entanto, seu ego teve de ser deixado de lado – a massagem teria de esperar. Precisava entender tudo que tinha acabado de ocorrer. De repente, a batedora menina-macho era bailarina e sua namorada de mentira. Estaria tudo quase perfeito se ela não tivesse tirado sua camisa de algodão, para então vestir-se de tanta ousadia. Olhos e passos firmes, respiração sem alterações, simplesmente veio, e o deixou sem qualquer reação. Tentara se lembrar de outra garota que o tivesse deixado tão embasbacado daquela forma. Nada. Nenhuma. Apenas o padrão. Ainda aquelas que se faziam de difíceis, começavam a demonstrar sinais de fraqueza aos primeiros toques. As pernas trêmulas anunciavam sua vitória gloriosa, e dali em diante, olhos revirados e gemidos audíveis massageavam-lhe o ego e divertiam-no por instantes. Mas Emily Strike não demonstrava sinais de fraqueza. Pela primeira vez, Sirius Black fora a presa, e ainda não havia decidido se tinha gostado daquilo. De um lado, a surpresa. De outro, a vulnerabilidade. Sentiu-se fraco, exposto, e acima de tudo, excitado. Nada como uma novidade. Nada como um desafio.

Saindo do banho, passou a mão na Capa do amigo, num saco com galeões e em sua varinha: daria uma saidinha.

- " -

Três tortas de limão e uma jarra de suco de abóbora depois, Emily Strike sentia-se segura para pensar. Havia magia na maneira como se sentia calma naquela cozinha apinhada de elfos dedicados.

- A senhorita deseja mais alguma coisa? – O elfo falou, reverenciando-se ao ponto de encostar o nariz no assoalho.

- Sim, que levante dessa posição ridícula.

- Perdão, senhorita Strike, pode deixar que vou me castig...

- Proíbo terminantemente que se castigue, Marlin. Sabe o quanto gosto de você, e meu nome é EMILY. Não me chame de senhorita como se eu fosse muito melhor que você.

- Coração bondoso, doce menina Emily. Marlin vai lá pra dentro. Menina precisa pensar. Se quiser alguma coisa chame.

- Obrigada, Marlin. – Emily falou sorrindo. Odiava a submissão dos elfos. Sentia-se quase na obrigação de reverenciá-los por serem tão perfeitos na arte de cozinhar e servi-la sempre que precisava.

Agora sozinha no ressinto, Emily deixava que flashes tomassem conta de sua consciência. Viu-se caminhando, prendendo as pernas uma de cada lado do corpo de Sirius Black. Com um relance, mordiscava as orelhas geladas do garoto. Balançou a cabeça. Tentou pensar em uma situação idêntica, onde qualquer outra pessoa estaria ocupando o lugar do garoto. E ficou tentando. Nada em mente. Apesar de ter sido impulsionada por uma raiva repentina, sabia que não teria aquela reação com outra pessoa. Primeiro que ninguém naquele castelo a tratava como o moreno. Segundo que havia alguma coisa nele que a incitava para um desafio. Não era atração física, muito menos sentimentos quaisquer. Era apenas... Um jogo. Reconhecia um pouco de si mesma naquele andar displicente. A segurança em si próprio, a inteligência, as respostas atravessadas. Homem e menino se debatiam naquela carcaça de músculos desenvolvidos e pêlos bem distribuídos. Nunca tivera interesse em desenvolver amizade com o maroto. Simplesmente não sentia que havia qualquer coisa a ver. Com exceção das partidas de quadribol, nas quais deixavam as diferenças no gramado para tornarem-se cúmplices a alguns pés de altura, não tinham qualquer relação/aspecto em comum. Gostos, aspirações: nada. Imaginava o quão vazia não seria uma amizade que te obrigasse a ouvir sobre orgias diárias inovadoras. Não odiava o garoto, só não estava interessada em amizade, obrigada.

Decidida sobre o seu destino pós-cozinha, marchou em direção ao Salão Comunal de sua casa.

- " –

Pedro Pettigrew caminhava ligeiro pelos corredores. Apreensivo, sentia uma gota fria brotar em sua testa. Sua mão direita espremia vigorosamente o bilhete recebido mais cedo, via correio coruja. Não havia assinatura, nem maiores explicações. Em letras corridas, caprichadas para um homem, mas desleixadas para uma mulher, lia-se:

"_Tenho informações sobre seu pai. Encontre-me no corujal às 15h30. Vá sozinho."_

Sentindo uma sensação familiar em relação à grafia, e necessitado de notícias do pai, no momento em que lera o bilhete, sabia que compareceria. Fosse o que fosse.

Ao chegar no corujal, avistou de costas a última pessoa da qual esperaria um bilhete pelo café. Lembrou-se imediatamente da grafia: aulas de Poções. Volta e meia dividiam uma bancada, por conta de serem sempre os renegados. Sentia-se sortudo, muitas vezes, porque o cara era mesmo bom na matéria. Contudo, não imaginava que relação Severo Snape teria com a morte de seu pai. Estremeceu.

- Sabia que viria. – Snape falou, virando-se.

- Co... Como? – Pedro perguntou, gaguejando.

- Já ouviu falar em Oclumência?

- Não.

- Então presumo que não saiba o que é Legilimência, também. Sugiro que aprenda, pode ser útil no futuro. – Os olhos do sonserino brilharam.

- Olha só, não vim aqui pra que me explique nada. Quero saber do meu pai. – Inflando-se de coragem, Pedro sentia o bilhete em suas mãos ir se desfazendo enquanto se misturava ao suor.

- Ernesto Pettigrew: mais um sujeito invisível e pacato que cumpria obrigações diárias e desimportantes no Ministério. Sempre almejara pelo estrelato, mas faltava-lhe, como posso dizer? Ah, sim: talento.

- NÃO VIM ATÉ AQUI PARA OUVÍ-LO INSULTAR O MEU PAI, RANHOSO.

- Cuide das suas palavras, saco de banhas, ou vai ficar sem saber da verdade.

Pedro calou-se, no que Severo continuou:

- Eis que, num belo dia, aurores soberbos e austeros adentram seu escritório empunhando varinhas. Carregam-no sem maiores explicações para uma sala de julgamento. Uma testemunha jura ter visto seu querido pai maltratando crianças trouxas em um parque público. Na hora, fora sentenciado como Comensal. Demorou o dia todo até que finalmente fosse inocentado. Contudo, a mancha permaneceria. Na madrugada do dia seguinte, um legítimo comensal viu seu pai se matar, aplicando em si próprio uma Maldição Imperdoável.

Pedro Pettigrew permaneceu em silêncio. Não podia acreditar nos seus ouvidos. Seu pai havia se matado. Sozinho, numa madrugada, amedrontado e humilhado, por conta de um falso julgamento do Ministério. Sentiu raiva, nojo, asco. Como podia ter sido tão covarde? E daí o que iam pensar? E então, uma voz, uma vozinha insistente e sombria, lhe soprou ao ouvido: _você sabe como é ser renegado._

- Imagino que não queira ter o mesmo destino de seu pai. – Snape começou, percebendo a compreensão que se revelava ao grifinório. – Por isso, certo de sua coragem, venho lhe fazer uma proposta.

- Minha... coragem? Me acha corajoso? – Por um momento, um breve e egoísta momento, Pedro sentiu-se radiante. Ele, corajoso. Quem diria? Vivia à sombra dos amigos fabulosos, inteligentes e fortes. Ouvir aquilo era como música pra seus ouvidos.

- Claro que é corajoso. Está aqui, não está? E de novo, sugiro que vá procurar saber sobre Legilimência. De qualquer maneira, minha proposta é encantadora, sedutora, e intransferível. Escolhemos a dedo cada pessoa, por isso, sinta-se único. – O sonserino sabia que as palavras eram exatas.

- E que proposta é essa? – Pedro sentiu seu peito inflar involuntariamente. Sentiu-se maior e mais forte.

- Junte-se ao lado vitorioso. Venha para os que têm poder e ambição, onde terá lugar e reconhecimento conferidos pelo maior bruxo de todos os tempos. Uma guerra está para nascer, acontecimentos épicos envolverão todo o mundo bruxo, e sei que escolherá o lado que permitirá que sobreviva a tudo isso. Venha para a proteção do Lord das Trevas. – Snape falou com seu habitual tom sibilante, causando efeito.

Naquele momento, Pedro empertigou-se. Sabia quem era Lord Voldemort, e conhecia seus feitos. Contudo, ao pensar na responsabilidade do Ministério sobre a morte do pai, e no quão grande poderia ser, sentiu-se abalado. Pensou nos amigos, e em como, apesar de sentir que era querido, sabia que não pertencia àquele mundo. Eram todos corajosos, fortes, alegres e motivados. Nunca pudera se sentir assim. Vivera por seis longos anos à sombra dos grandes. Gostaria de dar um passo. Gostaria de fazer parte de algo maior. Ainda assim, faltava-lhe coragem.

- Não responda agora, Pettigrew. Pense, reflita, e me procure quando decidir se juntar a nós. Eu sei que irá.

Dizendo isso, Severo Snape deixou o homem-rato à sós. Mal sabia ele as proporções que aquele simples desejo de vingança, aquela simples manipulação para causar dor e dizimar o grupo dos marotos, iria tomar. Mal sabia que, naquele momento, estaria sentenciando a morte de sua tão amada Lílian Evans.

- " -

- Remo, não consigo estudar assim! Você está me _desconcentrando_! – Ana ralhou, melosa. Ela e o namorado estavam sentados tranqüilos na quase vazia sala comunal. Estava há uns bons quinze minutos tentando escrever o título de sua redação de Poções, mas mãos macias insistiam em tocar-lhe a nuca, impossibilitando qualquer pensamento acadêmico.

- Eu nunca atrapalharia uma boa moça em seus estudos. – Remo falou, sorrindo e mexendo nas orelhas da namorada.

- Quem não te conhece que te compre, seu cachorro!

- Opa, errou de maroto.

- Tanto faz, são todos iguais. – Enquanto falava, sua voz foi sumindo. Seus olhos fecharam-se e a menina estremeceu.

- O que acha de fazer isso depois? Afinal, hoje é sábado, e é só pra quarta-feira que vem. Vamos aproveitar nosso tempo...

- Negócio fechado! – Ana falou, não conseguindo mais se conter. Enquanto levantavam para ir em direção aos jardins, viram Sirius Black descendo as escadas do dormitório, enquanto Emily Strike surgia através do retrato da Mulher Gorda.

- Ora, se não é minha doce namorada. Ainda com essas roupas? – Sirius provocou, enquanto recebia um olhar mortífero da "namorada".

- Já disse: se me quer bonita, gaste dinheiro.

- E é exatamente o que estou indo fazer.

- O quê? – Ana e Emily exclamaram juntas.

- Ué, sou Sirius Black, preciso de uma namorada apresentável. Você não é de todo ruim, Strike, mas precisa permitir que o mundo saiba disso. – Dando uma piscadela, o moreno ouviu Remo rir.

- Eu vou com você. – Emily falou, surpreendendo a todos.

- Não vai não. Vai gastar todo o meu dinheiro em moletom, e não é a intenção.

- Ei, eu sei que ela é desleixada, mas não é SEMPRE assim! Quando quer, Emily sabe ser bem elegante. – Ana falou, defendendo a amiga.

- Isso é uma surpresa! Pensei que ela fosse a casamentos de pantufas e camisetas largas.

- Você pensa tantas coisas erradas, não é mesmo? – Emily falou, insinuando o acontecimento daquela mesma manhã. Viu um sorriso se alargar na face do moreno. Franziu as sobrancelhas.

- Se tudo que eu disser tiver aquele mesmo desfecho, juro não parar de pensar nem por um segundo.

- Cale a boca, imbecil. Vamos logo.

Remo e Ana se entreolharam. O garoto reparou que a blusa da menina continuava do lado avesso. Um sorriso tímido brotou no canto de seus lábios. Ainda que duvidasse imensamente daquilo, pensou que seria, no mínimo, divertidíssimo.

O casal acomodou-se num lugar reservado, perto da parte noroeste do lago, enquanto Sirius e Emily rumaram para uma das passagens que dava acesso à Hogsmeade.

- Ah, então foi assim que me conseguiu sapatilhas? – A morena perguntou, enquanto caminhavam por um corredor estreito.

- Na verdade não. Consigo muitas coisas por aqui, mas as sapatilhas foram de uma outra fonte. Mercado negro, não queria saber. – O garoto latiu. Sim, porque sua risada e um latido eram perfeitamente indistinguíveis.

- Você late e tem amigos no mercado negro. Pontos positivos.

- Ora, por favor, Strike, não se apaixone.

A garota gargalhou.

- Não fui eu que fiquei com cara de babaca hoje mais cedo.

- Não venha me culpar, existe bastante testosterona circulando por aqui, e, odeio admitir, mas seu corpo até que é ok.

- Então agora sou uma menina?

- Não.

- Como não?

- Você é uma mulher, Emily.

- Me chamou pelo nome. – A morena desconversou, sentindo-se ineditamente envergonhada.

- Somos namorados, precisaremos nos habituar.

- Black, que estupidez a sua, nos metendo nesse absurdo! Só aceitei pelas sapatilhas, mas é claro que não convenceremos a ninguém! Estamos sempre discutindo e nos odiando, não suportamos estar perto um do outro, e nem eu, nem você fazemos idéia do que é estar em um relacionamento. Nem que quiséssemos fingir.

- Não me venha com essa, cara Emily. Aquela desenvoltura apresentada pela manhã não era de uma iniciante. – Sirius falou, e sua voz rouca fez que Emily se sentisse subitamente bem.

- Já tive pessoas, Black. Pessoa, no caso.

- UM cara? Em sua vida inteira?

- Sim. Vizinhos desde pequenos, resolvemos descobrir a adolescência juntos. Beijos, amassos e todo o resto. Dois verões. Nada de compromissos, romance, nada. Nem nos gostamos, na verdade. Ele é bonito, sarado, cheira bem, tem mãos enormes e é sexy. Atributos suficientes, para mim.

- Ora, você me tinha nessa escola desde seus 11 anos! Bonito, sarado, cheira bem, mãos enormes e sexy: não posso imaginar que ele seja, nem de longe, melhor que eu! Por que ele?

- Fala pouco. É maduro. Não se acha o centro do mundo. Coisas assim. E não se iluda, Black: sua boca e a minha não irão se encostar.

- Uma pena, Emily: sinto tanto potencial fluindo de você.

- Se enxergue, Black: não sou como as outras desse castelo. Não me atraio por nada vindo de você.

- Existe uma lei universal que consiste em dizer que todos os corpos da Terra tendem a se atrair. Sabia disso?

- EU sabia, já que tinha uma irmã trouxa que adorava Física, mas daí a VOCÊ saber já é um espanto.

- Tinha?

- Sim, Black, ela morreu, e não, Black, não vamos falar sobre isso, obrigada, continue com sua linha de raciocínio primitiva.

Sirius sentiu-se mal por tê-la feito pensar em algo tão ruim. Não sabia de nada daquilo! Respeitando a decisão da menina, resolveu retomar a conversa anterior, como se nada tivesse acontecido.

- Eu sei de coisas que até Dumbledore duvida.

- Black, já experimentou passar um dia sem se sentir o máximo?

- Não!

- Tente. Pode ser útil.

- Não vejo como seria.

- Um exercício, Black. Enaltece o homem, edifica o caráter, e, o mais importante: reduzirá em 90% suas falas.

- Ouch, Emy. Tudo bem, eu gosto de selvageria.

- Selvage... Black, cale-se. Sua cota de conversa se esgotou. Chegaremos em algum momento OU NÃO?

- Estamos quase lá. Antes, preciso que me chame de Sirius.

- Pra que?

- Pra treinarmos. Como bem disse, um exercício.

- Tanto faz, _Sirius._

- Uhn, não ficou bom. Tente Six.

- SIX? O QUE SERIA ISSO?

- Shiiii, vão nos ouvir! Um apelido, ué.

- Oh não, isso vai ser demais pra mim. Garotas me fuzilando, nós passando um tempo superior a 0 minutos perto um do outro, e ainda tendo que te chamar de SIX? Sapatilhas não deveriam ser tão valiosas.

- Pense que está me sacaneando com o apelido! Que tal?

- Ótima idéia, _Six!_ – A morena falou, juntando as mãos como se fosse rezar, e movendo rapidamente as pálpebras.

- Como todas as outras que saem da minha linda boca, Emy.

- Um dia sem se elogiar, lembra? Meu preço para te chamar de nomes remotamente íntimos.

- Ok. Começando a partir de que horas?

- Agora, exatamente nesse minuto.

- Tudo bem.

- Claro que está tudo bem. O que são esses caixotes? – A menina perguntou, apontando para uma zona que se estendia em sua frente. O caminho era todo apinhado por caixotes de vários tamanhos e cores.

- Minha cara Emy, estamos nos estoques de nossa tão querida Dedosdemel!

- MENTIRA? Como escondeu isso da gente durante todos esses anos?

- Se a Lil soubesse onde conseguir chocolates, nunca teria feito meus deveres.

- Justo.

- Não vai defender a amiguinha?

- Não sou dessas, Black, e você sabe.

Os dois esquivaram-se do estoquista que subiu para pegar novas mercadorias, e em alguns instantes andavam livres em direção ao que, para Emily, parecia ser o Cabeça de Javali.

- Por que estamos indo para lá?

- Elemento surpresa, minha cara.

Chegando lá, encontraram Aberforth, como de costume. Sirius o cumprimentou, e Emily, que nunca havia visto o homem antes, percebeu uma estranha semelhança com alguém que conhecia. Não era mesmo boa fisionomista, poderia ser qualquer um.

Enquanto pensava, não prestou atenção na conversa dos dois. O bar estava vazio, de modo que tinham privacidade. Ouviu o senhor dizer para que Sirius tomasse cuidado "com a bela senhorita", quando ouviu o maroto pedir que segurasse em um garfo. Em um segundo, parecia que um anzol a havia fisgado pelo estômago. Seu último pensamento foi ter reconhecido os óculos do anfitrião. Meia-lua.

**N.A:**

**CarolMedeiros, **espero que seja como os gatos, e tenha mais algumas vidas para acabar enquanto acompanha essa história =)

**Ana Beatriz Scalercio, **eu nem gostei da primeira vez que li o que tinha escrito sobre James/Lily, mas confesso que depois me encantei com a Lily cala-a-boca-e-me-beija.

**Brosallie, **seja bem vinda! Adorei sua review, me deixou tão feliz! Dizem que alegria de pobre dura pouco, mas a dos pobre-de-reviews até que perdura bastante. E sim, concordo com você: todas nós temos um pouco de cada uma delas. O que todas nós NÃO temos, infelizmente, é um Sirius, que, sinto lhe informar, mas não existe não. Bonito, gostoso, moreno-de-olho-azul, cara de safado, legal, amigo, inteligente, divertido, etc, etc, etc? Sério que você ainda procura?

Enfim, mais um capítulo. Dessa vez menor e sem Lily/James. Confesso que estou ansiosa para acabar com a história, já que meu tempo reduzido a nada por semana não permite que eu fique tendo idéias marotas, só engenheiras, mesmo. Vou fazer o melhor que eu posso, nessas condições.

Um beijo a todos (?),

- ffnt


End file.
